Les Candidates
by pauline-helo
Summary: Un questionnaire. Une simple questionnaire. Avec à la clé un des deux Dieux de Poudlard. Fic en pause
1. Préface

Une nouvelle fic', dans un style complètement différent. Premier chapitre écrit au téléphone, pauline, n'ayant plus d'ordi (c'est d'ailleurs pour ca que le chapitre 5 de _gravé a jamais_ tarde un peu, désolées =P).On espère que cette fic vous plaira autant que les autres, voir plus ^^

____________________

Préface 

Un groupe de filles, parlant le plus fort possible attendaient en file devant la salle commune de Gryffondor. En effet, le grand James Potter allait bientôt distribuer le fameux questionnaire qui permettrai de sortir avec l'un des plus beaux garçons de tout Poudlard, si ce n'est le plus beau. James sortit enfin de la salle, tenant à la main une liasse de parchemins. Il en donna un a chacune des personnes présentes, en leur précisant bien de le rendre le lendemain, avant midi.

---

Questionnaire à remplir :

_Nom : _

_Année :_

_Maison :_

Sexe :

_Taille :_

_Poids : _

_Yeux :_

_Cheveux :_

_Matière Préférée :_

_Prof Préféré :_

Actuellement en couple :

Si oui avec qui :

_Loisirs :_

**Es-tu grosse :**

**Aimes tu les rats :**

_Plat préféré :_

_Dessert préféré :_

_Avis sur le Quidditch :_

_Couleur préféré :_

Maraudeur préféré :

**Pourquoi ?**

_Aime la lecture :_

_Si oui, livre préféré :_

_Frères et sœurs :_

_Si oui, quelle maison :_

_Quelle année :_

As-tu les yeux verts :

Es-tu particulièrement forte en classe :

_Futur métier :_

_Groupe préféré :_

Attirance Sexuelle :

_Endroit préféré :_

**Vierge ou non :**

_Animal de compagnie :_

_Pays d'origine :_

_Chocolat préféré :_

_Forme de ton epouventard :_

Est tu rousse :

Aimes-tu Lily :

_Aimes-tu le shopping :_

_As-tu des amis :_

**Est-ce que t'es riche :**

**Si oui est-ce que tes parents sont-ils vieux et sur le point de mourir et va tu hériter :**

_As-tu passé tes BUSES :_

_T'a eu quoi :_

_**Et finalement, t'en pense quoi de l'autre la, tu sais le brun aux yeux gris :**_

---

Avant que le groupe ne se disperse et aille remplir le parchemin le plus soigneusement possible, James prit la parole :

-« Bon voilà les filles, vous n'avez plus qu'à remplir tout ca et si vos réponses lui plaisent Sirius est à vous ! »

____________

Prochain chapitre d'ici peu. En attendant, laissez votre avis, ca fait toujours plaisir.

A bientôt,

_pauline-hélo_


	2. Emily Cliff

Voilà le premier questionnaire. On a fait vite cette fois^^.

Merciii pour vos review, cinq en un jour ca fait très très très plaisir. On a genre sauté de joie en les voyants. Merci aussi a ceux qui nous mis en story alert =).

--

Réponse Aux Reviews

MalegoyHeartless (l) = Mercii ^^. Bah oui si tu veux va y, on pourra s'en inspirer pour un autre…

luuuna (l) = Et bien la voila.

Littlebeattle = J'avoue, elles ont de la chance ^^

Hey-ceycey = Il est pas super long mais on espère qu'il te plaira quand même =P. Merci pour ta loongue review =D.

loulou (l) = Ouaah tout le questionnaire xD . Merci beaucoup ca nous fait super plaisir.

--

Au fait petite précision, dans le questionnaire :

James

_Rémus_

**Peter**

____________________

-« Sirius, Sirius, on a le premier questionnaire ! »

Questionnaire à remplir :

_Nom : _Emily Cliff

_Année :_ 4eme

_Maison : _Pouffsoufle

Sexe : Fille

S : -« Euuh les gars ? »

R,J,P : -« Oui ? »

S : -« C'est quoi cette question la ? »

J : -« Bah euuh c'est moi qui l'ai rajoutée, elle te plait pas ? »

S : -« Ecoute mon vieux, je vais te surprendre mais en fait nan, elle ne me plait pas trop… »

J : -« Pourquoii ? »

S : -« -_-' »

_Taille :_ 1m55

S : -«C'est pas un peu petit ca ? »

_Poids : _40kg

S : -« Bah dit donc elle est pas grosse elle… »

_Yeux : _Bleu

_Cheveux : _Blond Pâle

S : -« Je pense que ça pourrait le faire là. »

_Matière Préférée : _Soins Aux Créatures Magiques / Botanique

S : -« Si elle veut… »

_Prof Préféré : _c'est pas vraiment un prof mais bon… Hagrid

Actuellement en couple : euh….nan

S : -« Savez quoi les gars, elle a vraiment l'air pas mal cette fille. »

Si oui avec qui : je viens juste de dire que j'était célibataire la

_Loisirs :_ m'occuper de créatures dangereuses

S : -« Ouch. Je retire cke j'ai dit, c'est quoi cette fille ??? »

**Es-tu grosse :** je crois pas

**Aimes-tu les rats : **j'adore les rats, comme toutes les créatures vivantes

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Peter. Celui de Sirius en particulier.

S : -« Ne me dit pas qu'il a écrit des questions lui ?? »

P : -« Bah si, elles sont bien en plus mes questions quoi. »

_Plat préféré :_ Veracrasse Grillé

S : -« Eurk. »

_Dessert préféré :_ Véracrasse Grillé au sucre

S : « Double eurk. »

_Avis sur le Quidditch :_ Euh… Je n'ai jamais été voir un match, c'est le samedi et le samedi c'est le jour ou n'aide Hagrid a soigner les animaux qu'il trouve

J : -« Quoiiii ??? Sirius tu ne peux pas sortir avec cette fille. C'est sur. Qui ne va pas voir le Quidditch ? J'veux dire j'y joue quoi. C'est une raison largement suffisante pour y aller.»

S : -« T'inquiète j'avais compris depuis longtemps que je pouvait pas sortir avec elle…. »

R : -« James, surveille tes chevilles steuplait. »

J : -« Bah quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes chevilles ?? »

R : -« Nan rien, rien. »

J : -« Arrête, on dirait Lily ! »

R : -« Et alors, ca te plait pas mon chéri ? »

J : -« *boude* »

R : -« *rire sadique* »

_Couleur préféré :_ vert et marron

Maraudeur préféré : Rémus

R : -« Et c'est moiiii !! »

J : -« Et toi les ch'villes ça va ? »

R : -« Retourne bouder toi. »

S : -« Ehh il est pour MOI ce questionnaire !! »

**Pourquoi ? **Je sais pas… il a un coté… huuuum…. Mystérieux, animal

R : -« Animal ? »

S : -« Laisse-moi lire toi ! »

_Aime la lecture :_ Bof…

_Si oui, livre préféré :_ Seulement les livres sur les animaux

S : -« Cette fille est DEFINITIVEMENT bizarre… »

J : -« Arrête de prendre ta voix soi disant ténébreuse Patmol. »

S : -« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma voix d'abord. »

R : -« Et il continue… »

_Frères et sœurs :_ Non…

_Si oui, quelle maison : _

_Quelle année :_

As-tu les yeux verts : J'ai déjà dis qu'ils étaient bleux… Mais j'aimerai beaucoup beaucoup

Es-tu particulièrement forte en classe : A part en SCM et en Botanique non, les autres ne sont pas intéressantes

S : -« James… »

J : -« Ouiii Pat' ? »

S : -« CE QUESTIONNAIRE EST POUR MOI, OK ? »

R : -« Désolé, Sirius je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de me le prendre. »

S : -« *soupir* »

_Futur métier :_ Exploratrice de Forets

_Groupe préféré :_ Witch Forest, elles sont géniales, surtout leur nouvel album, Chante Avec Les Licornes, que du bonheur.

S : -« C'est pas le groupe préféré de ta sœur ca Pete ? »

P : -« Euuh j'ai pas de sœur à ce que je sache. »

S : -« Ah oui, peut-être. »

Attirance Sexuelle : Euuuh ??

S : -« 'tain James je en suis PAS gay, ok ? »

_Endroit préféré _: La 3eme clairière de la Foret Interdite

S : -« On aurait dû s'en douter… »

**Vierge ou non : **Bah euuuh oui

_Animal de compagnie :_ Alors, j'en ai pas mal : deux niffleurs, un hippogriffe (a la maison bien sur), trois hiboux, une chouette, un crapaud, et j'ai demandé un chat pour Noel =)

J : -« Old McDonald had a farm… HiHahiHaHo »

R,S,P : « *soupir* »

_Pays d'origine :_ Canada

_Chocolat préféré :_ Je n'aime pas le chocolat

P : -« C'est possible çaaaa ??? »

_Forme de ton epouventard :_ je n'en ai encore jamais rencontré… ça m'énerve, c'est une des rares créatures que je n'ai jamais vues…

Est tu rousse : nan, blonde

Aimes-tu Lily : Lily ? C'est qui ?

S : -« Cornedrue t'exagère là. »

J : -« Désolé vieux, j'peux pas m'en empêcher. »

_Aimes-tu le shopping :_ Tu veux dire acheter des animaux ? Ouii !

_As-tu des amis :_ Euuh… Je crois.

**Est-ce que t'es riche :** Pas vraiment

S : -« C'est mort là. »

R : -« Sirius, il n'y a pas que le fric dans la vie tu sais. »

S : -« Je sais, ya aussi les filles et euuh… »

**Si oui est-ce que tes parents sont vieux et sur le point de mourir et va tu hériter : **

_As-tu passé tes BUSES :_ Non, c'est en 5eme année.

_T'a eu quoi :_

_**Et finalement, t'en pense quoi de l'autre la, tu sais le brun aux yeux gris :**_ Sirius ? Il pas mal ça va…

S : -« Ehh il a un NOM l'autre… Pas mal ?? Comment ca ?? Je suis un DIEU plutôt. »

J : -« Oui oui… »

S : -« Désolé mais c'est quand même pour moi tout ca ! Bon Rem' t'en a d'autres de questionnaires ? »

R : -« Nan pas encore, tu sais normalement on a dit de les rendre demain aux filles. T'en aura surement d'autres dans pas longtemps. Tu vois que c'était pas une si mauvaise idée que, hein ? »

S : -« Mouai… »

____________________

Bon voilà le premier questionnaire. Le prochain dans pas longtemps, surement dans un jour ou deux =).

On espère que ce chapitre aura autant de succès que le prologue ^^.

pauline-hélo


	3. Juliet Covey

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, en retard désolées, on n'a pas pu se parler sur msn =S. Merciii énormément pour toutes vos reviews, ca nous a fait très très très très plaisir ^^. Merci a tous ceux qui nous mettent en Story Alert et/ou Favoris aussi

**RAR**

Salka93 = C'est prévu, t'inquiète…mais pas tout de suite ^^

Nini = Merci et la voilà… on espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le premier chapitre

Loudee = Oui ce s'rait fun =P.

Siria7 = Merci d'avoir rempli le questionnaire ^^. On s'en inspirera peut-être pour la suite =).

Littlebeattle = Il en avait bien besoin le pauvre…et c'est vrai que ca donne pas trop trop envie de gouter…Enfin chacun ses gouts, hein ?

Sven Bella = On t'à reconnu Sab, te cache pas ^^ [fin Sven H était a coté de toi alors ya que moi, Pauline qui t'as reconnue xD]. Merchii 3

Luuuna = Merci pout toutes tes idées, on va surement en utiliser =D. Et t'inquiète pas, nous aussi on parle trop (et pour rien dire mdr). [vive les trop parleuseuuhs… mince ca se dit pas... xD]

* * *

« Eh Sirius ya une espèce de pouffiasse qui vient de me rendre son questionnaire ! »

-« Vas-y, file ! »

---

Questionnaire à remplir :

_Nom : _Juliet Covey

_Année : _7eme année

_Maison :_ Serpentard

Sexe : Féminin, tu veux des preuves ?

S : -« Ouuuh elle me plait bien celle la pour l'instant… »

R : -« -_-' »

_Taille :_ 1m71

_Poids : _55kg

_Yeux :_ Turquoise

_Cheveux :_ Noirs

S : -« La classe yeux bleux/cheveux noirs ! Comme moi quoi»

R : -« double -_-' »

_Matière Préférée : _Drague ça compte ?

S : -« Bien sur ma puce… »

R : -« La remarque sur le regard ténébreux compte aussi pour celui pseudo séducteur Pat'. »

J : -« Ouai surtout quand il n'y a pas de filles, ca fait suspect tu vois ? »

_Prof Préféré :_ Plus sexy tu veux dire ? Hmmm… j'hésite… nan ils sont tous trop moches, désolée

S : -« Tiens mais qui avait eu la bonne idée de poser cette question ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire au juste ? »

R : -« Laisse tomber, c'est trop compliqué pour toi. »

S : -« Beuh. »

Actuellement en couple : Ouiii

S : -« Heiin ? »

P : « Ca veut dire qu'elle a un petit ami. »

S : -« Ouah, merci Pete, j'avais pas percuté du touut. »

P : -« De rien, pour une fois que je t'apprends quelque chose. »

S : -« -_-' »

Si oui avec qui : Alors, il y a Jonathan a Serpentard, Henry a Poufsouffle et Kevin a Serdaigle. Il ne me manque justement plus qu'un Gryffondor…

R :-« Elle manque pas de culot cette fille ! »

S : -« Bah sa va, j'ai déjà fait pareil… »

R :-« -_-' »

_Loisirs :_ Draguer, embrasser, emballer, tu veux un dessin pour la suite ? Un en mot tout ce qui concerne les mecs.

P : -« Un dessin? Pourquoi pas...ou une démo. C'est comme tu veux»

S :-« T y pense même pas, vieux. Elle est à moi *niark niark* »

R,J :-« -_-' »

**Es-tu grosse :** Grosse ? Moi ?

**Aimes tu les rats :** Eurrrk

P:-« Mezaaanteuuh. J'te la laisse Sir' pour finir »

S:-« Merchii. Toute façon t'avait aucune chance contre moi Pet' désolé. »

_Plat préféré :_ Salade Niçoise

_Dessert préféré :_ Salade de Fruits

_Avis sur le Quidditch :_ Les joueurs de Quidditch sont tellement… aaah

J:-« je sais, je sais. Chui trop...aaaah! [nda : ptdr] «

S: -« hey moi aussi chui joueur de Quidditch. Et chui plus aaah que toi! »

J:-« Nan, c'est pas vrai »

S:-« Si »

J:-« Nan »

S: -« Si »

R: -« -_-' »

_Couleur préféré : _Rose !

Maraudeur préféré : Toi mon chou !

S : -« Celle la est plus raisonnable… »

**Pourquoi ? **Adriannah, une fille de mon dortoir m'a dit que c'était un super bon coup.

S: « Attends c'est qui Adriannah? Quoique elle a raison, chui un super coup. Héhé… »

R: -« Pathétique »

P: -« Ouai, d'abord. Même si je ne sais pas c'que ca veut dire… »

J :-« -_-' »

_Aime la lecture :_ Sorciere Hebdo pourquoi pas, le reste non merci.

_Si oui, livre préféré :_ Bah, Sorcière Hebdo, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Le guide de la rédactrice en chef « Comment avoir l'air sexy en 10 leçons » est suuuper

J:-« Lily lis des livres [nda : le jeux de mots de ouuuf xD] plus...plus mieux »

R:-« Déjà ça ce dit pas et après… »

S:-« Arête de parler tout le temps de Lily!!! »

R:-« C'est ce que je voulais dire en moins cash mais bon... »

_Frères et sœurs :_ Une sœur, elle vit aux USA

_Si oui, quelle maison :_ Elle était a Serpentard comme moi

S :-« Et elle est aussi canon que toi ? »

P :-« Je sais pas si c'est possible… »

S :-« Hey, t'a dis que tu l'aimais plus a cause de l'histoire des rats ! »

P :-« Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié… »

J : -« Au fait Pet' y a plus canon que votre Juliet. Y a Lily »

R :-« -_-' »

_Quelle année :_ elle à 22ans, elle va plus a Poudlard

As-tu les yeux verts : Naan, c'est tellement saison dernière comme couleur… c'est d'un out

J : -« Out ? Out ? Elle dit que les yeux de Lily sont Out ? »

James se précipite vers la porte mais est retenu à temps par Sirus

S : -« Eh abime pas la bombe, steuplait »

J : -« Tu parle de la bombe qui a insulté MA Lily ? »

P : -« Mais tu ne sors pas avec elle, si ? »

R: -« On serait au courant Pet', on serait au courant -_-' »

J : -« C'est qu'une question de temps... Et c'est pas le probleme la »

Es-tu particulièrement forte en classe : Nan. Sauf quand les profs tombent sous mon charme. Dans ce cas…

_Futur métier :_ J'hésite entre mannequin et strip-teaseuse…

J:-« On aurait du s'en douter »

S:-« T'a quelque chose contre les strip-teaseuses? »

J:-« Si elles insultent MA Lily, oui. Et non, Pet' je ne sors toujours pas avec Lily... »

P:-« J'ai jamais dit ça »

J:-« Non, mais t'allai le dire »

P:-« Comment tu sais? »

J :-« -_-' »

_Groupe préféré :_ J'écoute surtout de la musique en boîte.

Attirance Sexuelle : 200% hétéro mais j'aimerai bien tenter d'autres choses pour voir…

P : -« On pourrait les tenter tout les deux si tu veux... »

J : -« T'es pas une fille Pete...et en plus tu l'aime plus a cause de l'histoire des rats »

P:-« Parce que c est sa quelle voulait dire par autre chose? Et pour les rats, j'arrête pas d'oublier : Faut pas que je sois attiré par elle. Je ne l'aime pas. Normal je l'a connaît pas. Bon j'arrête de parler tout seul ca craint… »

R,J,S :-« -_-' »

_Endroit préféré :_ Dans le lit d'un mec bien sur

S: -« Bientôt dans le mien, bébé »

R,J,P :-« -_-' »

**Vierge ou non : **Evidement que non… Depuis la 3eme année pour être précise

R:-« Wow précoce la p'tite »

S:-« Bah sa va, moi aussi c'était en 3eme année... »

R:-« Oui mais toi, c'est...toi! »

S:-« Je vais prendre ça bien...ou p'tre pas. Tu veux dire quoi par ça en fait ? »

R:-« Que toi, t'es genre la même personne que cette fille mais en mec »

S:-« Je sais chui beau... »

J:-« Et c'est moi le prétentieux? »

R:-« -_-' »

_Animal de compagnie :_ Naan c'est trop deg'

_Pays d'origine :_ Californiiie 3

_Chocolat préféré :_ Je n'en mange pas ca fait grossir.

P : -« Ca fait deux de suite qui n'aime pas le chocolat…bizarre »

J,R,S :-« -_-' »

_Forme de ton épouventard :_ Moi sans maquillage, petite, grosse et seule.

R : -« Quelle horreur... Toi au naturel ! Vaux mieux pas voir ca, hein ? »

S: -« Arrête d'être méchant Lunard »

J:-« Il a le droit. Elle est bien méchante avec Lily elle! »

S:-« Mais tu vas arrêter avec elle? »

J:-« Non, désolé. »

S:-« -_-' »

Est tu rousse : Naaan.

J: -« Ce qui est sensé vouloir dire qu'elle n'aime pas les rousses? »

R:-« Non chui sur que c'est pas ca... »

J: -« Si regarde ya 3A. Ca veut dire qu'elle n'est pas rousse et qu'elle en est contente... »

R:-« James, t'es grave tu sais ca? »

J: -« Ouais je sais... »

R:-« -_-' »

Aimes-tu Lily : Tu veux dire Evans ? L'intello de service. Heureusement que nan. Elle a des amis cette fille t'manière ?

J : -« Elle. A. Insulté. Lily. Elle a osé insulter ma Lily. Ma Lily »

R : -« James, du calme, elle ne la connaît pas bien c'est tout. »

J: -« Elle a osé insulter ma Lily. »

S: -« Rem, quand il est dans cet état la, ya qu'une seule solution. »

R: -« T'es sur Sirius ? »

S : -« Il le faut, sinon il va la tuer. »

R : -« Bon, ok »

Remus sortis de la salle en courant et revient quelques minutes plus tard, tenant par la main une Lily assez déboussolée.

J : -« Lily ? »

L : -« Potter ? Rémus ? Tu m'explique ce qui se passe là ? Ou est l'élève en difficulté dont tu m'a parlé ? »

J : -« Quoi, quel élève ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe là ? Tu es venue me voir ma Lily-Jolie ?»

L : -« Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications _Lupin_… »

R : -« Ah bah l'élève doit être parti. »

J : -« Mais quel élève ? »

S : -« Ouai, quel élève ? Et c'est quoi le rapport avec mon questionnaire là ? »

L : -« Questionnaire de quoi ? »

S :-« Euh, tu peut pas comprendre… »

L :-« Et pourquoi ca Black ? Je suis trop bête peut être ? »

S :-« Hey, j'ai jamais dit ça ! »

J :-« Heureusement pour toi ! »

L :-« Recommence pas Potter . »

J :-« Désolé, j'y peux rien si je t'aime. D'ailleurs Lily, tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi par hasard ? J'ai dit a Peter que ca serait bientôt… »

L :-« Je suis sincèrement désolé Pettigrow, mais le jour ou je sortirai avec Potter, tu auras une petite amie… »

J :-« Grouille toi de trouver quelqu'un Pet', steuplait ! Sirius tu ne peux pas lui prêter Juliet, même si elle n'aime pas les rats. »

S :-« Nan, désolé vieux. Celle la j'me la garde ! »

L :-« C'est normal que je comprenne rien ? »

J : -« Oui t'inquiète pas Lily-jolie… »

L :-« -_-' . Au fait Remus, pourquoi est ce que tu m'as demandé de venir ici ? Parce que ce n'était visiblement pas pour un quelconque élève en difficulté… »

R :-« Euh, en fait James commencé à s'énerver donc on a du t'appeler… »

J :-« Ah c'est pour ca ! En même temps cette fille n'avait pas le droit d'insulter MA Lily »

L :-« Potter, je ne suis pas TA Lily. »

J :-« Bientôt, bientôt… »

L :-« Jamais, jamais… »

S :-« Bon, les deux la, c'est pas qu'on en a rien à faire de votre dispute d'amoureux, hey Lily arrête de me regarder comme ça, mais est ce qu'on peut continuer mon questionnaire ? »

L :-« Seulement si quelqu'un m'explique… »

J :-« En fait c'est simple Lily-jolie. Sirius veut une petite amie, et on a fait passer un questionnaire a des filles qui seraient intéressées. »

L :-« Ouais, simple en effet. Simple style maraudeur. »

J :-« Bah oui, c'est ce qu'on est … »

S : -« Chui le seul à en avoir marre qu'ils parlent pour rien dire tout les deux ? »

R,P :-« Nan, t'inquiète »

J,L : -« *boudent* »

L : -« Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord Potter. »

J : -« J'avoue, give me five Lily-jolie »

L: -« Faut pas exagérer non plus »

S : -« Boooon…Prochaine question. »

_Aimes-tu le shopping :_ Trooop. C'est ma deuxième activité préférée après draguer.

L : -« Oh mon Dieu c'est quoi cette fille ? Black, je sais que tes capacités mentales sont assez limitées mais quand même… »

_As-tu des amis :_ Tout le monde veut être mon ami.

L : -« Huuum Huuuum… »

S : -« Et ca veut dire quoi ca ? »

L : -« Bah ca veut dire Huuum Huuum, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? »

S : -« Mouaii… »

J : -« Arrête d'embêter ma Lily toi ! »

L : -« -_-' »

**Est-ce que t'es riche :** C'est la peine de poser la question ?

**Si oui est-ce que tes parents sont vieux et sur le point de mourir et va tu hériter :** J'espère et j'ai hââtâe. Je pourrai enfin dépenser tout plein d'argent sans aucun problème =D.

L : -« Pfff… C'est vraiment navrant. D'ailleurs elle me fait penser a un personnage d'un livre que j'ai lu récemment… »

S : -« Nan mais ca ira Lily »

L : -« *boude* »

_As-tu passé tes BUSES :_ Ouai…

_T'a eu quoi : _Crois moi t'as pas envie de savoir chéri.

L : -« Ca c'est sur… »

P : -« Pourquoi ? »

L,J,R, S : -« -_-' »

_**Et finalement, t'en pense quoi de l'autre la, tu sais le brun aux yeux gris :**_ Tu veux dire Sirius ? Il est trop sexxx'

S : -« Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnait mon charme incroyable. Au fait ce questionnaire est définitivement mieux que l'autre ! Ca pourrait aller pour une ou deux nuits… »

P :-« Apres, tu me la passe ? Même si elle n'aime pas les rats… »

L,J,R :-« -_-' »

* * *

Voila , on espère que ca vous a plu…[sincèrement désolées de vous avoir fait subir notre délire du -_-'… on espère que vous êtes pas traumatisés a vie ^^]

Reviews please 3

_pauline-hélo_


	4. Amy March

_Note des auteurs :_ Merci beaucoup pour vos 14 reviews ! Ca nous a fait super plaisir =P…Même si une d'entre elle n'était pas super sympa… On a même failli arrêter d'écrire la fic, mais grâce a vous (Siria7 !), a nos beta-readeuses [Sven bella et Ariane] et a notre soutient mutuel [bah oui on est 2 ca aide xD]. Donc merci merci merci a :

**Selka93, Hey-ceycey** (2 reviews), **littlebeatle, nini, sven bella** (2 reviews), **MalegoyHeartless **(2 reviews), **Prof** (?), **Sac-en-papier-couleur-d-été** (juste un truc, si tu te permets de critiquer une fic comme tu la fait, faudrait p'tre que t'en ai écrit, non ?) , **Siria7** (merci pour ton soutient et tes reviews a chaque chap 3), **ariane, lauralavoiepelletier**.

_Voila encore merci à toutes et bonne lecture !

* * *

  
_

Remus sorti un autre questionnaire de son sac.

« Elle me l'a donné au ptit-déj en me demandant si on était bien a Gryffondor en 6eme année, allez savoir ce que ca veut dire ! » commença Remus

« Bon bah on a qu'a lire…passe, Rem' passe, tout de suite ! » répliqua Sirius

« Nan tu l'aura pas Pat' ! » continua le lycanthrope

« Siii on avait dit que c'était toujours moi qui le lisait ! »

« Humpf. *boude et tends le fameux questionnaire a Sirius* »

---

Questionnaire à remplir :

_Nom : _Amy March, plutôt banal comme nom tu ne trouve pas ? J'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus original…

L :-« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec elle ! »

S :-« _On ?_ Parce que tu compte rester là Evans ? »

J :-« Et oh Sirius, si elle veut, elle a le droit ! »

L :-« Merci Potter ! »

J :-« Je ferai tout pour toi Lily-jolie… »

L :-« -_-' »

_Année : _5eme année, oui c'est encore jeune je sais mais bon 15 ans c'est déjà pas mal et j'ai 16 ans bientôt de toute façon…

R : -« Humm, intéressant tout ca… »

S :-« Arrête de faire de l'ironie Rem', ca te donne un coté sadique bizarre ! »

_Maison : _Poufsouffle, mouais j'aurai largement préféré aller a Gryffondor, au moins je serai dans la même maison que LUI !

P :-« C'est qui lui ? »

S :-« Premièrement, je pense que c'est normal qu'on ne sache pas et deuxièmement c'est moi, sans aucun doute sinon pourquoi aurait-elle remplit le questionnaire ? »

J :-« Eh Lily-jolie, avoue que ce n'est pas moi qui était prétentieux la ! »

L :-« Pour une fois, Potter, pour une fois ! Enfin, ca va pas tarder je le sens»

J :-« Moi ? Mais je ne suis pas prétentieux, je suis parfait ! »

L :-« Quesque je disais ? »

Sexe : féminin. Je n'aurai pas aimé être un mec… sa doit être horrible ! Je suis très contente comme je suis !

L: -« La elle n'a pas tort, comment vous faites, quoi, je veux dire je ne peux même pas m'imaginer être un mec...uuuh »

J: -« T'es trop parfaite pour être autre chose que ce que tu es Fleur De Lys »

S : -« Chui le seul a ne pas avoir tout compris la ? »

P: -"Nan"

R,J : -« -_-' »

_Taille : _1m49. No comment je suis petite, je le sais !

_Poids : 50kg_. Et grosse, taisez vous, c'est mon plus gros complexe, mais en meme temps j'aime tellement manger et les elfes cuisinent trop super bien !

P :-« Moi aussi j'adooore manger ! »

S :-« On avait pas remarqué »

P : -« Ah bon ? Ca m'étonne quand même, ca fait 6 ans qu'on est dans le meme dortoir et tout ! Bizarre… »

R, J, S, L : -« -_-' »

_Yeux : _Noir, c'est la seule partie de mon corps que j'aime alors chuuut !

_Cheveux : _Châtains, oui banal, comme mon nom, je sais c'est nul !

L : -« Cette fille passe vraiment son temps a se dénigrer... d'ailleurs je me demande sérieusement pourquoi elle a rempli ce questionnaire »

S : -« J'avoue, c'est étonnant, enfin elle ne pense pas sérieusement avoir une chance avec moi, si ? A moins de se révéler être en fait une bombe, c'est un peu mort la... »

L : -« Arrête de juger sur les apparences Sirius ! »

S : -« Huum Huum...je ne peux pas la voir je te rappelle, donc _quelles_ apparences ma chere ? »

L: -« Moi enfin tu vois ce que je veut dire, quoi ! *boude* »

J : -« Arrête d'être méchant avec ma Lily toi !*boude parce que Lily boude* »

L: -« Potter t'es fou! »

J:-« Fou d'amour pour toi Lils »

L:-« -_-' »

_Matière Préférée : _Divination. C'est trop stylé je trouve !

_Prof Préféré : _Sinistra, elle est vraiment adorable et elle enseigne la divination…

Actuellement en couple : Non... mais j'ai quelqu'un en vue 3 3 je l'aimeuuuuh

S:-« Bon, cn'est pas qu'on aimerai savoir qui c'est mais... »

P:-« Si, je veut savoir qui c'est moi! »

S:-« Pas de faux espoirs Pet', c'est pas toi de toute façon! »

P:-« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord! »

S:-« Juste un petit pressentiment... »

Si oui avec qui : que dalle, bientôt, bientôt !

_Loisirs : _Mater le mec que j'ai en vue et parler (vous aviez remarqué je pense…)

R:-"Naaaan, trop pas!"

P:-"Si moi j'avais remarqué!"

S,J,L,R:"-_-'"

**Es-tu grosse : **un peu *tout petit peu*. Bon sa va taisez vous, c'est un gros complexe

L:-« Chui sure qu'elle n'est pas si grosse que sa! »

J:-« Tu sais quoi Fleur de Lys? T'es trop gentille avec tout le monde... »

L:-« Tu te compte pas dans le tout le monde alors! »

J:-« Malheureusement pas, non »

L:-« Tu me ferai presque pitié... »

J:-« C'est vrai??? »

L:-« Non »

**Aimes tu les rats : **OUIII !!! C'est trop zoupinet ces animaux ! Vraiment, regarde-les, avec leur petite bouille toute mignonne, leurs petits poils tout doux et leurs yeux verts. Je les A.D.O.R.E.

J : -« Ah Pete, p'tre une ouverture pour toi la, tu te change en rat et tu la séduit »

S : -« Trop... Mais te change pas en humain surtout, elle pourrait prendre peur, après avoir t'avoir vu hyper sexy en rat elle serait déçue la pauvre »

J: -"Check Pat'"

S:-"Yeah Buddy"

_Plat préféré :_ j'en ai pleiiin. J'adooore manger. Oui j'ai déjà dit, c'est mon péché mignon…mais en même temps les elfes cuisinent tellement biiien, déjà dit…

P:-« On a vraiment plein de point communs! »

L:-« Etant donné que le dernier point commun était manger, oui »

J:-« Lils, je t'aime »

L:-« Ah bon, je savais pas! »

J:-« Eh bien maintenant je te le dit... » se mets a genoux « Lily Evans voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

L:-« Nan, mais ta pas compris que j'étais IRONIQUE? »

J:-« Je me disais que c'est trop beau »

L:-« -_-' »

_Dessert préféré : _Alors la c'est vraiment un dilemme.

_Avis sur le Quidditch : J_e ne regarde pas trop. Désolé…Mais ca doit être assez intéressant !

J :-« _Assez_ intéressant oui…Non, mais ca va pas ? C'est une merveille ce sport ! Y'a pas mieux que ca…enfin a part toi Lily-jolie…

S :-« Wow, ta explosé ton record Jamesie ! T'a réussi a ne pas parler d'Evans pendant…une minute ! »

L :-« La ferme, Black »

S :-« Nan, mais c'est vrai, il nous parle toujours de toi ! Pas que tu ne soit pas belle et tout… »

J :-« HEY ! PATMOL ! ENLEVE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ! TA PAS LE DROIT DE TROUVER LILY BELLE, ELLE EST A MOOIIIIII ! »

P :-« Donc, vous sortez ensemble ? »

R,S,L, :-« Nooooooon ! »

J:-"Fin, moi chui pas contre hein… »

R,S,L :-« -_-' »

_Couleur préféré : _Blanc (je sais ce n'est pas une couleur) Mais je trouve que ca fait pur, innocent, le contraire de ce que je suis…

Maraudeur préféré : Peter (l)

S,R,J,L :-« Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ???????? »

P : -« Quoi ? C'est vraiii ?? Oh Mon Dieu, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie entière... J'ai une fan »

Les quatres autres le regardent, bouche bée.

S: -« Il doit y avoir une erreur la. Qui, mais sérieusement, qui ? Peut préférer Peter a Moi ?? »

J: -« Et a moi ! »

L: -« Ouah, j'avoue que la même moi chui étonnée... »

J : -« Alors tu reconnais que je suis beau, hein ? »

L: -« Bein... Euh... Je ne veux pas être méchante Pettigrow mais t'es un peu mieux quand même »

J: -« Je le savais, je le savaiiis ! Lily, maintenant que tu m'aimes, veux tu m'épouser ? »

L: -« -_-' »

**Pourquoi ? **Il est trooop beau, intelligent, sympa, a des super amis, est a Gryffondor, en 6eme année, il mange beaucoup comme moi, il est parfait tout simplement… *soupir*

J : -« Attends, elle parle de moi ce n'est pas possible qu'elle parle de Peter la ! »

P :-« Nan, toi tu ne mange pas beaucoup… »

J :-« Ah oui c'est vrai…Mais je n'arrive pas a croire qu'on parle d'une fille qui aime PETE' ! »

R :-« J'avoue, moi aussi ca me dépasse… »

P :-« Pff, bande de jaloux »

S :-« Attends-nous jaloux ? C'est la première déclaration de ta vie, alors qu'a nous 3 on a du en avoir plus que tout Poudlard réunis ! »

J :-« Check Pat' »

S :-« Yeah Buddy »

L:-"Bon, vous allez arrêtez avec ca?"

S,J :-« Non »

L :-« -_-' »

_Aime la lecture : _pas vraiment, non

L :-« Ce n'est pas possible ca si ? »

S :-« Si, regarde-nous ! »

L :-« Oui mais vous, vous êtes des cas a part ! »

S :-« Je sais on est parfaits »

L :-« -_-' »

_Si oui, livre préféré :_ j'ai dit nooon

_Frères et sœurs : _deux, un frère, une sœur. (trèès énervant d'ailleurs ! nan mais franchement ils manquent jamais une occasion de m'em*erder)

S : -« Intéressant tout cela... Moi aussi mon frère m'em*erde d'ailleurs, mais c'est surement différent... »

J: -« Arrête d'y penser Pat", tu nous as nous maintenant »

S: -« Merci les gars »

L: -« Je ne comprends pas vraiment tout la... Explications, »

R: -« Secret de maraudeurs ma jolie ! »

L: « Beuh ! Jaames, mon chouu ? »

J: -« Nan...rhaa arrête de faire ces yeux la, s'il te plaiit »

R: -« Bon ça suffit, question suivante ! »

_Si oui, quelle maison : _C'est des jumeaux, ils sont a Poufsouffle comme moi…malheureusement !

_Quelle année : _2ème année. Oui ils sont petits, je me fait martyrisé par des petits mais ils sont deux, c'est pas juste !

As-tu les yeux verts : Non, noirs et mes yeux sont la seule partie que j'aime de mon corps donc j'en suis fière…J'ai déjà dit ca non ? Oui je pense, non j'en suis sure dans la rubrique yeux …J'arrête de parler toute seule, ca craint !

P :-« Attends, je rêve ou elle a la même manie que moi ? La ta rien a dire Evans, c'est un deuxième point commun ! »

L :-« Oui, les points commun de ouuf. Nan, vraiment mangé et parler tout seul ? Clap clap. Hey les gars on applaudit… »

R :-« Arrête Lily, t'es méchante, le pauvre pour une fois qu'il a une admiratrice »

S :-« Toi aussi t'es méchant le ! Mais bon j'avoue que c'est exceptionnel »

J :-« Bon stop on aime Peter, on arrête…même si parler tout seul c'est paaaas génial quoi ! »

P :-« Mais vous êtes pas méchants la…si ? »

J,L,R,S :-« -_-' »

Es-tu particulièrement forte en classe : Pas vraiment, mais je travaille dur. J'ai entendu dire que Peter était fort en classe par contre...Il pourrait peut être m'aider quand on sera ensemble…

J: -« On parle du même Peter la ? Aaaah je comprends... elle te confond surement avec quelqu'un d'autre Pete, désolé faux espoir »

S: -« Ha ha ha... Arrête James t'es trop méchant... Comme moi ! Give me five buddy !"

J: -"Yeah Pat'"

L: -"Pff..."

R:-« Mais, c'est pas possible ya pas d'autre Peter en 6eme année Gryffondor a ce que je sache... »

J:-« Ou sinon, elle pense que l'un de nous s'appelle Peter »

R:-« Mouais on est écolement connu quand même » [_nda : vient de mondialement_]

L:-« -_-' »

_Futur métier :_ Humm, je sais pas encore. Mais j'y réfléchi sérieusement…

_Groupe préféré : _J'aime pas la musique. Je sais j'aime rien faire, mais bon rever c'est bien aussi !

Attirance Sexuelle : hétéro (Peter, je t'aimeuuuh tellementeuuuuh a la folieuuuuh)

S :-« Nan, mais c'est que c'est grave en plus…aaaaaaa je saiiis ! Elle a bu un philtre d'amour ya que ca de possible ! »

J :-« Mais voila c'est ca le truc ! T'es trop fort Pat' ! »

S :-« Je sais, je sais… »

L :-« Ca m'étonnerai que ca soit ca… »

J :-« Et pourquoi ca Lily-jolie ? »

L :-« Tout simplement parce que quand on boit du philtre d'amour on vient parler a la personne et on lui montre qu'on l'aime. La c'est que a l'ecrit… »

J :-« Je vous ai pas dit qu'elle était suuuuper intelligente ? »

R :-« Si au moins une bonne centaine de fois, mais moi aussi je savais ca ! »

S :-« Pas moi »

R :-« Oui mais moi c'est moi et toi tais toi… »

S :-« Hein ? pas tout compris la… »

L,J,R :-« -_-' »

_Endroit préféré : _Grande Salle, un des rares endroits où je le vois !

P: -« Cette fille est décidément géniale ! »

S: -« Mouai... Je me demande surtout pourquoi elle a remplis le questionnaire, je veux dire il est pour moi, non ? »

J: -« Elle a du croire que c'était un fan club de Pete... »

L: -« Vous arrêtez jamais vos con*eries, hein ? »

S: -« Jamais ! »

J: -« Mais si tu en as marre, on peut changer, hein Pat" on peut. »

S: -« -_-' »

**Vierge ou non : **oui…mais plus pour longtemps, enfin tout dépens de toi…

S :-« Oo c'est que ça devient chaud, Pete' ! »

P :-« Tu crois que c'est ca qu'elle veut dire ? »

J :-« Bah oui évidemment ! »

P :-« Mince…je ne sais pas comment on fait, tu crois qu'elle me comprendra ? »

R :-« Au point ou elle en est, peut être que oui. Essaye de ne pas faire attention aux deux zigotos tordus de rire… »

P :-« Ou sa ? »

R :-« -_-' »

_Animal de compagnie : _J'ai deux rats et une souris chez moi (sont trop zoupinet dailleurs)

_Pays d'origine : _Pays de Galle. C'est un beau pays, bon d'accord il pleut pas mal, mais vraiment j'aime mon pays !

_Chocolat préféré : _Chocogrenouille, c'est le must. Bah oui quoi ?

_Forme de ton epouventard : _Peter mort. Graa je tremble rien que d'y penser

J:-« Elle t'aime autant que ca? On dirai moi qui aime Lily-jolie...J'espère que tu vas l'aimer plus que Lily m'aime... »

L:-« Si tu savait... »

J:-« Si je savais quoi? »

L:-« J'ai dit quelque chose moi? Mais non j'ai rien dit moi! »

R:-« Euh si... »

L:-« Meuh nan! »

R:-« -_-' »

Est tu rousse : Non, mais je préférerai, plutôt que mes cheveux marrons banal…oui je me trouve très banal (banane aussi)…

Aimes-tu Lily : Je la connais pas vraiment, mais elle a l'air super sympa comme fille. Et pourquoi cette question ?

L: -« C'est quoi cette question la ????? »

J: -« Ah, euh ça... »

L: -« Oui ça ! J'espère pour toi qu'il y a une autre Lily dans Poudlard !! »

P: -« Eh bien il y a Lily Marchbanks, une première année. Je me rappelle elle m'avait filé un sac de chocogrenouille entier une fois ! »

S: -« Ta gueule Pete, je veux profiter de la dispute de notre couple préféré ! »

L: -« ......LUI »

R:-« C'est c'qu'on dit »

L:-« Qu'est veux dire par la? »

R:-« Rien, rien »

L:-« Mouais... »

_Aimes-tu le shopping : _on va dire que je supporte, mais ma mère adore, a chaque fois qu'on ya va on reste des heures c'est agaçant…alors ca dépens si c'est a Pré-au-lard avec des filles de mon dortoir pourquoi pas, mais surtout pas avec mes parents

_As-tu des amis : _pas vraiment… Enfin si j'ai Lucia, mais elle est moldue, c'est ma meilleure amie depuis que j'ai 4ans, on s'est rencontrées au parc près de chez moi et tout de suite on a joué ensemble, j'allais tout les jours chez elle ou elle chez moi et donc vous voyez quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard j'étais un peu déçue parce que je ne la verrai pas tout le temps mais elle est au courant pour les sorciers et je la revois tout les ans

L: -« Elle parle, elle parle, elle parle... »

P: -« Oui, mais c'est tellement intéressant ce qu'elle dit... » Il poussa un long soupir. « J'ai vraiment hâte de la voir en vrai »

S: -« C'est super, Pete a trouvé une amoureuse, réjouissons nous ! Et moi dans tout ca ? »

J: -« Egocentrique...egocentrique.... »

S: -« Bon ca va toi ! »

**Est-ce que t'es riche : **pas spécialement mais ca va, mon père disait d'ailleurs que nous allions peut être déménager dans une plus grande maison. Ce qui personnellement ne servirai a rien vu que Remy, Alicia (mes stupides frère et sœur de 2eme année) et moi ne rentrons que pour les vacances…

**Si oui est-ce que tes parents sont vieux et sur le point de mourir et va tu hériter : **Non, pas vraiment. C'est intéressant comme question ! Pas vraiment de bon gout, mais intéressant !

J :-« Elle a dit que notre question était intéressante ! »

P :-« Hey, c'est moi qui l'a fait celle la ! »

J :-« Oui, mais c'est notre questionnaire ! »

L :-« Elle a aussi dis que c'était de mauvais gout »

S :-« Tu sais que t'es légèrement rabat-joie desfois…le légèrement et le desfois c'est juste pour que James ne me trucide pas. »

J :-« Quesque t'a dis sur Lily toi ? »

L :-« Potter, arrête steuplait, j'peux me débrouiller toute seule ! Et toi Black ta gueule…je sais que je suis rabat-joie et alors ? »

S :-« Ah, beuh, euh je m'attendais pas a ca… »

L :-« -_-' »

_As-tu passé tes BUSES : _A la fin de l'année, ca me stresse tellement ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir, moi qui suis pas très forte je vais avoir du mal !

_T'a eu quoi : _Réponses dans quelques mois… déjà ? Et oui déjà ! J'arrête de parler tout de seule, jarrète de parler toute seule, j'arrête de parler toute seule. Faut le dire plusieurs fois pour que ca marche. Et en plus ca marche même pas !

S :-« Pff ridicule cte fille ! »

P :-« Parfaite tu vaux dire ! T'a vu comment elle est… »

J :-« Pete' de un, tu la jamais vu de ta vie ca se trouve c'est une mocheté…et de deux la perfection incarnée y'en a qu'une c'est Fleur de Lys »

P :-«Ce n'est pas la beauté extérieur qui compte c'est la beauté intérieure… »

Blanc…Peter vient de sortir quelque chose d'intelligent la ?

P :-« Je ne sais pas ce que ca veut dire, j'ai entendu quelque le dire pendant qu'on mangeait ce matin… »

R :-« Wow tu m'a fait peuuuur Peter, nous refait plus JAMAIS un coup pareil… »

_**Et finalement, t'en pense quoi de l'autre la, tu sais le brun aux yeux gris : **_Euh ? Vous parler de qui ? Peter il est châtains aux yeux verts non ? Ah si ca j'en suis 200% sure ! Je ne vois vraiment pas de qui vous parlez…désolé

S: -« ELLE VOIT PAS DE QUI ON PARLE ??? »

J: -« Mais, mais... TU SAIS LIRE ?? »

R: -« Ouah ! »

P: -« Il ne savait pas lire ? »

S;L;J;R : « -_-' »

---

Un léger silence suivit la remarque de Peter, chacun méditant sur sa chance d'être comme il était. Ce fut lui qui reprit la conversation :

-« Bon eh bien ce questionnaire la était plutôt une réussite, non ? »

-« Peter, j'ai oublié mon livre de Métamorphose a la bibliothèque, tu peux aller me le chercher s'il te plait ? »

Peter quitta la salle commune, presque en courant.

-« Huuum il n'est pas insensible a ton charme lui on dirait...J'aurais 2 mots à lui dire ! »

-« James arrête et Lily merci j'te revaudrais ca ! »

-« Mais de rien Sirichounet ! »

-« Quoi ? S'étrangla James, Tu l'appelle par son prénom et même par un surnom lui ? »

-« Eh oui Cornedrue, moi elle m'aime au moins ! »

-« Si j'étais toi je n'irai pas si loin Black... » Menaça Lily

-« Beuh »

* * *

_On espère que ça vous a plu…une review ca fait toujours plaisir ! (vous pouvez pas savoir les cris de joie qu'on pousse dès qu'on en a une... aidez nous a être joyeuses xD)_

_Bisoux, _

_pauline-hélo _


	5. James Potter

Alors voila le nouveau chapitre, qui a mis un peu plus longtemps (bon ok, beaucoup plus longtemps xD) que prévu à sortir, on est désolées ^^.

Merci beaucoup a :

**Selka93, Sven bella(**merchii bella 3) **, malilite (**wow, on y a pas cru quand on a vu que tu nous avez envoyé une review vu qu'on est des fans de tes fics =p),**littlebeattle (**toujours là, merci !), **Siria7 (**L), **nini, matoche, Lily-Potter-Weasley, Lolipup, Aleksandria020 **(merci pour ta super longue, super gentille [super tt court] review !), **Gwelle.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Questionnaire à remplir : 

_Nom : _James Potter

J :-« Euh James Potter ? Mais c'est moi ca ! Pourquoi est ce que je remplirai ce questionnaire a la noix ? Ce n'est pas moi ! »

S :-« Mais si c'est toi Jamesie, tu m'aime secrètement, avoue ! »

J :-« Naaan ce n'est pas moi ! Et puis j'aime Lily en plus, et puis naaan mais c'est pas moi quoi ! »

R :-« Mais on c'est Prongs, on sait ! Mais qui voudrait t'imiter ? »

J :-« Tout les mecs de Poudlard. Nan ? »

L :-« Les chevilles ca va ? »

J :-« Ca va, ma chérie, pourquoi ? »

L :-« -_-' »

_Année : _6eme année

_Maison : _Gryffondor

Sexe : Masculin

_Taille :_ 1m80

_Poids :_ 70 kg

R-« Nan, sérieux ? Mais on sait tous ca ! »

J :-« Ouais, tout ca c'est mooiii, il me copie ce mec, ou cette fille, ça m'énerve »

S :-« Je persiste à croire que c'est toi qui me fait une blague… »

L :-« Tu persiste à croire… depuis quand tu parle comme ça Black ? »

S :-« Depuis…depuis…mais c'est la première fois et je vais arrêter tout de suite, alors retraduisons Patmoly style : Hey buddy, chui sur qu'c'est toi qui a encore fait une connerie »

J :-« Voila mon ptit Pat' *lui tapote sur la tête comme un chien* »

L :-« -_-' »

_Yeux : _Chocolat

_Cheveux :_ Bruns

_Matière Préférée :_ Méthamorphose

_Prof Préféré :_ Mc Go

J: -« Mais... mais.... Ce n'est pas possible, c'est moi ca ! »

R: -« C'est vrai qu'avec James Potter écrit au début on n'avait pas compris... »

Peter rentra dans la salle, haletant.

P :-« Je n'ai pas trouvé ton livre Lily, mais par contre j'ai rencontré Amy elle est TROP sympa et en plus super belle »

S :-« Ouais, 'fin chacun ses gouts hein… »

P :-« Tais-toi tu la jamais vu et elle est suuuper belle jte dis »

R :-« Oh non Pat' j'ai bien peur qu'on a un deuxième phénomène jamesite … »

J :-« C'est quoi le phénomène jamesite ? »

S :-« Oh non rien, juste quand un mec parle tout temps de la même fille et comme quoi elle est super intelligente, belle, sympa… »

J :-« Mais Lily est tout ça et même plus »

L :-« Bon Potter tais toi, Pettigrow lis le début du questionnaire qu'on puisse continuer ! »

P :-« Ok, passe »

Quelques minutes plus tard…

P :-« Attends James t'a, t'a répondu au questionnaire ? Je pensais que t'aimai Lily pas Sirius ! »

J :-« MAIS C'EST PAS MOI A LA FIN ! »

P :-« C'est bon t'énerve pas, mais pourquoi y'a ton nom ? »

J :-« PARCE QU'Y A CON QUI A CHERCHER A M'IMITER ! »

P :-« Hey j'ai dis de pas t'énerver… »

R :-« Et moi je disais avant que t'arrive que comme il y avait écrit James Potter au début, on n'avait pas deviné que quelqu'un essayer de l'imiter… »

P :-« Ah bah si ça se voit quand même ! »

S :-« Aaa, elle m'avait manqué la ptite réplique débile de Pete' »

P :-« *vexé* »

L,R,J :-« -_-' »

Actuellement en couple : Non, mais bientôt avec Lily

Si oui avec qui : Lily, bientôt

L : -« Huuum, huuum, j'imagine que ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit, ou alors on pas la même version de bientôt... c'est jamais dans ton vocabulaire, c'est ca ? »

J: -« D'abord c'est PAS moi, ok ? Mais bon, admet le ma Lily-Jolie, on est fait l'un pour l'autre *regard amoureux* »

L: -« Mais oui, mais oui Potter... Keep dreamin' *rêve tjrs*"

J: -"*pleure*"

_Loisirs :_ Quidditch

**Es-tu grosse :** En fait je suis un mec =P.

**Aimes tu les rats :** Mouais, franchement les rats booof…ce n'est pas trop mon truc quoi !

_Plat préféré :_ Bah les gars, j'en ai plusieurs en fait... j'adore le steak (saignant, ya que ca de vrai) avec de bonnes patates brulantes et sinon le couscous aussi (j'ai gouté ca en vacances l'été dernier... hmmm... je vous conseille le resto "Magiic Tunis"

D'ailleurs, c'est juste a coté du souk au chaudron a Tunis)

J :-« Okay, alors la c'est grave, y a persooonne qui sait que c'est mon resto' préféré…a part vous, je suspecte…SIRIUS ! »

S :-« Hey pourquoi moi ? Ce n'est pas… »

R :-« Stop, stoop. Je crois que je l'ai dit en 3eme année. On mangeait du couscous dans la Grande Salle et j'ai dit qu'il était moins bon qu'au Magiic Tunis…tu vois c'est pas Sirius ! »

J :-« Mouais, qui se rappellerai d'un truc qu'on a dit en 3eme année ? »

L :-« Oh, t'inquiète pas pour ca, la moitié de l'école sait tout ce que vous avez jamais dit ! »

S :-« Ah oui j'oubliais, on est écolement connu »

J,R,P :-« Ouaiis ! Vive nous… »

L :-« -_-' »

_Dessert préféré :_ Sans hésiter Mousse au chocolat

J: -"Mousse au chocolaaaaaat...*bave*"  
R: -"T'inquiète pas Lily, il n'est pas toujours comme ça, juste quand il s'agit de toi ou de mousse au chocolat."  
L: -"Chui vachement rassurée, merci -_-'"

_Avis sur le Quidditch :_ LE QUIDDITCH ? C'est le meilleur sport possible et inimaginable…La sensation que j'ai quand je suis dans les airs, quand j'attrape le vif, quand, fin quand je joue quoi ! En plus, je suis LE capitaine de l'équipe de Gyffondor. C'est pas génial ca ?

J: -« *s'embrasse les bras* »  
S:-« *toussote*. Si tu veux James, on peut te laisser, hein... »  
J: -« Nan, nan c'est bon vous pouvez rester *continue a s'embrasser les bras, plus passionnément cette fois* »

S :-« -_-' »

_Couleur préféré :_ Rouge (et or aussi en fait, mais ca fait vraiment trop gryffondor, non ? Mouai tant pis)

Maraudeur préféré : J'hésite entre MOI, parce que bon, moi c'est moi quoi. SIRIUS parce que lui c'est mon frère. REMUS parce que c'est le plus intelligent et sympa. PETER parce que c'est mon 'tit Peterinouchet…fin bref viveuuh les Maraudeurseuhhh !

J;R;S;P: -"Ouaiiii vive Nouuus !!"  
L:-"oO...C'est plus grave que je le croyait."

**Pourquoi ?** Bon deja dis a la question d'au dessus et encore une fois : vive nous !

_Aime la lecture :_ Oui, énormément !

J-« Euh, il n'est pas doué mon copicolleur, je n'aime pas lire moi… si ?»

_Si oui, livre préféré :_ Euum... C'est quoi déjà le livre préféré de Lils... mon plan tombe a l'eau si je ne sais pas ca....

J :-« Aah, j'ai comprii, mais c'est qu'il est pas con ce type ! »

L :-« Oui et au fait Potter, mon livre préféré c'est « Autant en emporte le vent »… »

J :-« Mais jle sais ca ! »

L :-«*vachement surprise* Ah bon ? »

J :-« Bah euh oui, Remus me la dit … »

L :-« -_-' »

_Frères et sœurs :_ Nan chui fils unique

J: -« Ca c'est pas vrai ! »  
P: -« Ah bon ? J'ai toujours cru... »  
J: -« Oui, je vous ai vous les gars ! »  
P: -« Mais euuuh attends... De qui tu parle la ? T'as des frères cachés ? »  
J;L;R;S : -« -_-' »

_Si oui, quelle maison :_ J'en ai paaaas (sauf si on compte Sirius)

S: -« Hahaha tu m'as cité ! *fier* »

_Quelle année :_ bah huuum j'en ai pas... Qui c'est qui a fait le questionnaire la, il devait pas etre suuper fut-fut... il aurait du m'appeler !

J: -« Franchement il est c** la, c'est MOI qui est fait le questionnaire ! »  
R: -« Huum Humm »  
J: -« Oui ? Ah euuuh... Moi et Remus quoi ! »  
R: -« Mouaii.... »

As-tu les yeux verts : Nan, mais c'est le couleur de ceux de Lilyyyy ( L )

J :-« Par contre il sait que je t'aimmeuuuuuuuh… »

R :-« Attention ca c'est un graand secret hien…y a genre tout Poudlard qui le sait mais bon, hey Siri' tu pense que Miss Teigne est au courant ? Faudrait la prévenir nan ?»

S :-« Pas la peine mon vieux elle sait… »

L :-« Pourquoi moiii ??? -_-' »

Es-tu particulièrement forte en classe : Fort déjà, pas forte… Et sinon oui, évidemment, surtout en méthamophose.

_Futur métier :_ Auror, je pense.

J :-« Bah vui, Auror What else ?"

L:-"Arrête, tu ressemble a Georges Clooney dans la pub de Nespresso!"

J :-« C'est quoi ca ? »

L :-« Un truc moldu rien d'important.. ; »

J :-« Et il est beau ton Jimmy Clorges ? »

L :-« Nan, il est viiieux »

J :-« DONC, tu me trouve plus beau que Gregor Climey, c est deja ca ! »

L :-« -_-' »

_Groupe préféré :_ Bizarr' SisterS

J: -"And you'll be my wizard... Don't stand there...Do something...An accio or anything..."  
L: -« Ah... Il chante aussi ?oO »  
R: -« On été pas sensé de te le dire mais bon, tu es mise devant le fait accompli donc bon... Oui. Et pat" arrete de te rouler par terre, ce n'est pas super propre. Ca vaut aussi pour toi Queudver... »

Attirance Sexuelle : hétéro

J: -« Lilounette, ma Lilounette... »  
R: -« Dans ces cas la, tu en fais rien et au bout d'environ 15mn, il arrete. En fait en principe il faut changer les piles mais bon... »  
S: -« Piles ?? »  
L;R: -« Truc moldu, laisse tomber. »

_Endroit préféré :_ ok... ces questions sont DEFINITIVEMENT bizarres. Je dirai Poudlard en général, surtout les passages secrets en fait

L: -« Intéressant tout cela... McGo le sait-elle ? »  
S: -« Même si elle savait, elle ne f'rait rien, elle nous a-d-o-r-e. »  
L: -« Mouaiii. »

**Vierge ou non :** Je refuse de répondre a cette question, ca pourrai être utilisé contre moi !

J :-« Il avait raisooon, il ne faut rien direuuuh, cela pourrait servireuuuh, a d'autre maisooooons »

S :-« Arrête ton délire Cornedrue, ca veut rien dire »

J :-« Je le sais, je le sais, je le sais…j'ai juste dis ca parce que ca rimait, rimait, rimait »

L :-« -_-' »

_Animal de compagnie :_ J'ai pas d'animal de compagnie…sauf si les dindes qui me suivent toute la journée comptent ? Parce que franchement je vais finir par les domestiqués…

J :-« OoOoh ouiii les pouuuleuuuhs, qui rouuucouleuuuuh… »

R :-« J'tarrete, les poules ca roucoule pas, ca c'est les pigeons »

J :-« C'est pareiiiiiileuuuuuh, ca a des aiiiileuuuuh »

L :-« Comment on fait pour l'arrêter ??? »

J :-« La seuuuuleuuh manière possibleuuuuh serai de m'embrasseeeeeeeeeeeeeeer… »

L :-« -_-' »

_Pays d'origine :_ England foreveeeer

J :-« Eh ouiiii, c'est mon paayyyyyys… »

S :-« Nan, sérieux ? C'est le miiiiiiien ausssssssssssssssiiiii »

L :-« Raaa Black arrête ca tout de suite ! »

R :-« Mais Lilyyyy, nous sommmeuuuh les Maraudeuuurs donc on chaaaaanteuuuuuh »

L :-« Jvois pas le rapport… »

P :-« Moii nooon pluuuuuuuuuus,mais je chanteuuuh quand memeuuuuh »

L :-« -_-' »

_Chocolat préféré : _'Zockogrenouilleuuh…

J: -"*bave*"  
L: -"Heey ! Je croyais qu'il bavait que pour moi et la mousse au chocolat !*boude*"  
R: -"Depuis quand ce que pense James t''interesse Lily ?"  
J: -"Quelqu'un a dit mon nom et celui de ma future femme dans la même phrase ??"  
L: -"Tais toi Lupin... je pourrai laisser échapper quelques infos comprométentes pour toi sinon...les mots biblio et pseudo-cours de soutien te disent-ils quelques chose ?"  
R: -"Bon, bon, bon, on le fait- ce questionnaire, la question suivante a l'air fa-sci-nante."  
J: -"Hein ?"

_Forme de ton epouventard : _Lily morte ! Et éventuellement moi mort. Mais concentrons-nous sur Lily.

J: -"Rhaaaa Lily moooorte... NAAAAAN... comment pourrai-je vivre sans toi ma Lily-Jolie...Ma Jolie Lily..."  
R: -"Et c'est reparti..."

Est tu rousse : Rousse... Couleur qui évoque l' femme la plus belle de ce monde.... Aaaaah Lily...

En lisant la phrase Lily a légèrement rougi. Heureusement personne n'a l'air d'avoir remarqué. Enfin presque personne…

R: -"Dis moi Lily, tu as l'air d'avoir un peu chaud, ca va ?"  
L: -"Remus vous men..."  
R: -"Dites-moi vous avez fait votre parchemin de Potions pour demain vous ?"  
J: -"Pourquoi t'as coupé ma Lils toi ?"  
S: -"Ouaii... Pourquoiii ?? Pourquoiii ?? OoOH réponds moii..."  
L;R;J: -"-_-'"

Aimes-tu Lily : La réponse a cette question est tellement évidente... Je me demande pourquoi vous la posez. Je n'aime pas Lily, je l'adore, plus que l'adore même, elle est une déesse pour moi, la beauté suprême dans une personne…*trace de bave sur la feuille*

Lily rougit de plus en plus mais tourna la tête pour éviter de nouvelles remarques.

S :-« Aah oui ma déesse Lily ! Je l'adoooore, et en plus il bave pour toi, contente ? »

J :-« Grra Blaaaaaaaaaaaack tu n'aaaaa pas le droooit, noon noon pas le drooooit d'etre méchant aveeec MAA Lily-zoliii »

L :-« James, calme toi ! Et Black j'en ai absolument rien a faire qu'il bave sur la feuille… »

J :-« Elle m'a appelé James, Oh oui, Jameseuuuh »

S :-« Non, non, tu n'en as rien a faire, non riiien a faire ! »

L :-« -_-' »

_Aimes-tu le shopping :_Euh le shopping ? Sincèrement, c'est pas trop mon truc, a part pour acheter des équipements de Quidditch, ou des trucs Zonko ou Honeyduck, ou si Lily me demande a faire du shopping un jour…attends, attends, ya beaucoup trop de sauf la, oh non, j'aime le shopping pour finir…

J :-« Moi ? Le shopping ! Moi ? Le shopping… »

R :-« Jamesie, on a compris… »

J :-« Moi ? Le shopping ! Désolé Remuuuus, 3 fois ca fait plus styyyyyléééé… Doonc, moi ? le shopping ! Naaan nan nan, sauf Honeyduuuucks, Zonkoooo et biiien suuur tout ce que ma priiincesse veuuut… »

R :-« -_-' »

_As-tu des amis : _Oui 3 très bon amis : Sirius, Remus et Peter. Sinon ya tout les mecs de poudlard qui essaye d'être mon ami et toutes les filles qui veulent sortir avec moi (ou Sirius, mais surtout moi)... franchement ils peuvent toujours rêver ! Moi je suis treees content avec mes amis et j'aime ma Lily-jolie pour la vie.

R:-« Oo c'est trooop mignon… »

S:-"Trop mignon…"

P:-"Trop mignooooon"

L:-"Oh oui troop mignooooon…Nan sincèrement les gars vous êtes graves!"

J :-« Je suis graveuuuh, ça doit etre vrai puisqueeeuh c'est ma lily qui la diiiit ! »

L :-« -_-' »

**Est-ce que t'es riche : **Quelle question ! Bien sur que je suis riche ! Je suis même dans les plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre

L: -"Et modeste avec ça..."  
S: -"Sois pas timide, répète un peu plus haut ce que tu viens de dire _Lils_ »  
J: -"YA A QUE MOI QUI AI LE DROIT DE L'APPELER COMME CA, OK ?"  
S: -"Ok, ok c'est bon calme toiii... oOoh oui calme toiii..."  
L: -"Franchement ca commence a souler la..."  
R: -"Il est soul, soul, soul..."  
P: -"Soul ? C'est pas quand on boit trop ca ?"  
L:"-_-'"

**Si oui est-ce que tes parents sont vieux et sur le point de mourir et va tu hériter : **Cette question est de fort mauvais gout je trouve. Mais en tout cas la réponse est non.

S: -"Rhalala quel ton guindé Cornedrue..."  
J: "Combien de fois il faudra que je dise que c'est PAS MOI, ok ?"  
S: -"Mouaii... J'ai toujours su que t'avais un faible pour moi au fond, chéri."  
J: -"Faudrait creuser profond mon pauvre pat'."

_As-tu passé tes BUSES : _Oui, l'année dernière

P: -"Tiens, comme nous !"  
L;J;S;R: -"-_-'"

_T'a eu quoi : _Méthamorphose : O

Sortilèges : E

DCFM :O

Potions : A

Botanique :E

Histoire de la magie : A

Divination : A

Astronomie : E

Soins des créatures magique : E

Et je crois que c'est tout…

J-« Ah, beuh il s'est bien renseigner. J'ai eu e-x-a-c-t-e-m-e-n-t ça ! »

L :-« Mais moi aussi je le sav'. .. »

R :-« Quesque tu dis Lily ? »

L :-« Moi ? Mais riiien ! »

R :-« Je savais que tu t'intéressai a James ! »

J :-« Hein ? Quoi ? Lily-zoli qui s'intéresse a moi ? Mais c'est pas possible si ?! »

L :-« Non non ce n'est pas possible *jette un regard noir a Remus* »

_**Et finalement, t'en pense quoi de l'autre la, tu sais le brun aux yeux gris : **_Sirius ? Mais qu'estèce qu'il fait la lui ? Ce n'est pas le questionnaire pour s'inscrire au cours de danse sorciere ca ?

J :-« Voila qui prouve que c'était pas moi qui a répondu…par contre UN COURS DE DANSE SORCIERE ? Il n'aurait pas pu trouver encore mieux ?! »

S :-« Nan, mais en plus de ça il savait même pas que c'était pour moi ! Mais c'est NIMPORTE QUOI ! »

R :-« J'avoue il est vraiment pas doué ! Bon questionnaire inintéressant au possible… »

J :-« Et il parlait de moi quand même ! »

R :-« …donc je propose de lire le prochain *sort un autre questionnaire de son sac* »

* * *

La en principe on devrait vous dire un truc du genre « review s'il vous plait gentils lecteurs » mais on ne va pas le dire. On vous suggère juste l'idée, parce que c'est vraiment adorable quand vous le faites. Enfin on vous force pas, hein (t'manière in pourrai pas… ou peut-etre si.. sinon y'aura pas de nouveau chap ! Maiiis nan, pleurez pas, on plaisanteuuh).

Allez bisoux lecteurs (l)


	6. Lucia McDonald

Heyy les gens **=D**

Bon, tout d'abord, on est sait, on est impardonnable, ca fait plus d'un mois qu'on n'a pas posté… désolées

*font les yeux de Sirius, vous savez, gris pétillant, accompagné d'un sourire à croquer*

Donc voilà le **nouveau chapitre** (pas notre préféré, mais on espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^).

Au faiiit. On a dépassé les **50 REVIIIIEWS** !! MERCIIIIII _3 3 3_

_Clelal__, Elayna Black, Siria 7, Nini, Kate121, Nolyssa, xxShimyxx, Matoche, Aleksandria020, Sven Bella _(L)_, Littlebeatle_ & enfin _Klechkowski_.

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

R : -«… donc je propose de lire le prochain… »

Questionnaire à remplir :

_Nom : _Lucia McDonald

R : -« Je pense que je la connais, elle a arithmancie avec moi je crois. »

L : -« Oui il me semble aussi la connaitre, une fille aux cheveux noirs, nan ? »

S : -« Tu le verra bien de toute façon. »

J : -« Sois pas méchant avec Fleur de Lys, toi ! »

S : -« Pff ca commence DEJA.»

_Année : _6eme, déjà 16ans que je suis sur cette Terre maudite !

R : -« Eh bien, elle a l'air joyeuse elle… Je sens qu'on va s'amuser les gars…»

L : -« Huum huuum… »

R : -« Ah oui scuse, les gars ET la fille. »

L : -« -_-' »

_Maison :_ Serdaigle

S : -« Mouaii une serdaigle… Quoi que ca peux être pratique pour les devoirs et tout… »

Sexe : Feminin, le sort m'a doté du sexe faible…

L : -« Mais non au contraire, du sexe dominaaaant MOUAHAHA. »

S : -« Euh Lily ? Ca va ? »

L : -« HAHAHAHA »

S ; R ; P : -« -_-' »

_Taille :_ 1m65 environ, je n'ai pas le temps pour le genre de futilités qu'est se mesurer.

_Poids : _Je ne prefere pas le dire, c'est trop triste

R :-« Elle m'avait pas l'air grosse la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… »

P :-«Elle a peut etre trop manger hier soir. »

J :-« J'en connai un autre qui a trop manger hier soir. »

P :-« Qui ? »

J,S,R,L :-« -_-' »

_Yeux :_ Noirs

_Cheveux :_ Noirs, pour au moins ca j'ai été gatée

L :-« Gothique, va. »

J :-« Gna ? »

L :-« Déjà on ne dit pas gna ? On dit excusez moi ça veut dire quoi ? Et puis c est un style vestimentaire moldu, tu peut pas comprendre »

J :-« *boude* »

_Matière Préférée :_ Divination

_Prof Préféré :_ Trewalnay elle prédit ma mort a chaque fois, c'est merveilleux

S :-« Wow, definitivement folle. Moi j'aime pas quand elle dit qu'elle voit le Sinistros alors que c'est que mon…enfin vous voyez quoi. »

L :-« Nan, je vois pas du tout ! »

J :-« Secret de Maraudeurs, ma belle, tu peut pas comprendre »

L :-« *boude* »

Actuellement en couple : Personne ne veux de moi, je suis trop moche.

S : -« Euuh je peux poser une question la ? Pourquoi si elle est moche elle se presente ? Je veux dire je suis beau MOI, donc je sors qu'avec des gens beau aussi. »

L- « Gens ? »

S : -« Bah oui filles quoi. »

L : -« *petit sourire en coin* … Ouaii. »

S : -« *boude* »

Si oui avec qui : J'vous ai deja dis…persooooooonne *trace de larmes sur la feuille*

J : -« Punaise c'est pas vrai… »

L ;S ;R ;P : -« Quoi ?? »

J : -« Je crois qu'il y a des traces de larmes sur la feuille… »

Lily se pencha un peu avant, sur l'epaule de James pour voir.

S : -« Jamsounet arrête de rougir voyons… »

J : -« *boude* »

P : -« J'ai rien compris la… pourquoi il rougit ?? »

L ;S ;R ; J : « -_-' »

_Loisirs :_ J'en ai pas. Pourquoi je m'amuserais ? Pourquoi je me divertirai alors que la seule chose qui peut me faire plaisir c'est de ne plus exister?

J :-« Elle devrait essayer le Quidditch, c'est très bien contre les pensée suicidaires. »

L :-« Comment tu sais ça ? Pourquoi t'aurait des pensées suicidaires toi ? »

J :-« Parce qu'une certaine très jolie rousse veut pas de moi. »

L :-« *surprise* »

P :-« Hien ?? Rien compris »

S,R :-« -_-' »

**Es-tu grosse : **Oui, très grosse. Trop grosse.

S :-« Ouais bah, moche, grosse, déprimée, nan merci… Trop bizarre cette fille !»

**Aimes tu les rats : **Tout ce qui est moche me plait, car ils sont tristes et déprimés comme moi. Alors, oui j'aime les rats.

P :-« Heeey, chui pas moche. »

L :-« A peiine. »

P :-« Méchante ! En plus c'est vrai que je suis pas moche, Amy elle m'aime elle »

S :-« Ah oui, on l'avait presque oublier elle… »

_Plat préféré :_ Je mange pour oublier le monde dans lequel je vis. Je ne mange de tout, tant que j'oublie.

S : -« Je sais pas trop quoi dire là… »

J : -« T'inquiète, moi non plus… elle doit etre vraiment grave ! »

L : -« Arretez, elle doit etre trop mal dans sa peau la pauvre… »

J : -« Lily-jolie a raison, arrete Sirius ! »

S : -« Mais… mais… Tu faisais la même chose il y a deux secondes… »

J : -« Oui bein bah j'ai changé d'avis voilà ! »

S : -« -_-' »

_Dessert préféré : _Rien. Un yaourt sans sucre peut-etre.

_Avis sur le Quidditch :_ Ce sport ne represente rien a mes yeux.

S :-« C'est pas possible ça, si ? »  
J :-« Non. »  
L :-« Bien sur que si c'est possible, la preuve ! »  
J :-« Si, c'est possible »  
S :-« Quoi ? Hé, oh Jamesie on parle du Quidditch la ! »  
J :-« Nan, on parle de Lily… »  
S :-« *comprend plus rien a son frérot et commence sérieusement a s'inquiéter pour lui* »

_Couleur préféré :_ Noir.

R :-« On s'en srai pas douté ! »  
P :-« Sii, j'avais deviné moi, même que c'est la même que celle de Amy »  
R :-« ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas entendu parler d'elle tien ! »  
L :-« Si j'étais toi je ne dirai rien Rem', ou sinon je peut malencontreusement … »  
R :-« …Nan, nan j'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit ! »  
S :-« Wow, chantage Lily, chantage. N'empeche que j'aimerai bien savoir moii"  
L :-« Tu saura un jour Black, tu le saura un jour. »  
R :-« Naaan il ne le saura pas »  
L :-« -_-' »

Maraudeur préféré : Je ne sais pas. Remus peut-être. Les autres sont trop gais.

P :-« Gays ? Chui pas gay moi ! »  
R :-« Mais non G-A-I, genre content quoi…Quoique avec toi les deux écritures peuvent marcher »  
L, J, S :-« *mort de rire* »  
P :-« Quoi ? J'ai VRAIMENT pas compris la ! »  
L , J, S, R :-« *encore plus mort de rire* »

**Pourquoi ?** Je l'ai déjà dis, et je n'aime pas perdre mon temps sur cette Terre.

_Aime la lecture :_ Pas vraiment

L : -« oO »

J : -« Qu'est ce qui se passe ma Lilounette ? »

L : -« -_-' »

_Si oui, livre préféré : _J'ai assez bien aimé La vie, une vraie salope.

S : -« Hahahaha… c'est pas… HAHAHA… vrai ? »

R : -« Sirius, ne te moque pas, elle au moins elle sait lire… »

S : -« Tu te moque de moi la ? Je ressens une certaine ironie… »

R : -« Arrête de fréquenter Peter. »

L : -« Remus… t'es pas gentil… HAHAHAHA »

P : -« On parle de moi ? »

_Frères et sœurs :_ Un frère.

_Si oui, quelle maison :_ C'est un cracmol. Je suis sure que vous le saviez et que vous vouliez m'enfoncer. Ne mentez pas je le sais.

S : -« -_-', la paranoo. »

L : -« J'avoue que la… »

_Quelle année :_ Il ne va pas a Poudlard… je suis VRAIMENT sure maintenant….

J : -« Eh beh…. »

As-tu les yeux verts : Non.

Es-tu particulièrement forte en classe : Non. Je ne suis pas forte en classe. Ça rapporte quoi d'être fort en classe dans ce monde cruel ? A rien, absolument à rien, autant mourir !

L : -« Etre fort en classe sert a deboucher sur un merveilleurx metier que l'on aura choisi quand on sortira de Poudlard… »

Sourire béat de James qui observe Lily. 15 minutes plus tard on entends aussi de legers ronflements.

L -« Eeeehh mais vous dormezzz ! »

J : -« Bien sur que non ma Lilou, on t'écoute. Tu es si fascinaaante *soupir* »

S : -« Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? Chui ouu ? »

L : « -_-' »

_Futur métier :_ J'me serai suicidé avant d'être en âge d'avoir un métier.

L : -« Je-ne-sais-plus-quoi-dire. »

S : -« Tant mieux. Tais toi, ca nous fera un peu de caaalme. *baille*»

L : -« *vexée* »

J : -« T'as pas fini d'embeter ma chérie, toi ? »

L : -« Merci James. »

L : -« Euuuh James ? Tu peux arreter de baver s'il te plait ? Et releve toi, s'evanouir c'est pas très viril tu sais ? »

R ;S : « Mouahahaaa »

_Groupe préféré :_ Je n'écoute pas de musique…sauf de la musique déprimante, et encore.

Attirance Sexuelle : Je ne m'intéresse a rien ni a personne. L'amour ça sert à rien, juste a se suicider encore plus vite

_Endroit préféré :_ Dans ma baignoire, seule endroit ou je ne fait rien et ou tout le monde me laisse tranquille.

P : -« Moi aussi, j'adore les baignoires ! D'ailleurs je m'endors souvent dedans. Dans ces moment la, je me re…

S : -On a compris ca ira…»

P : -« Beuh. »

**Vierge ou non :** Oui, je ne m'intéresse pas aux garçons de toute façon.

_Animal de compagnie :_ Quand j'étais petite j'avais un poisson rouge mais le bocal est tombé, l'eau s'est éparpillée et il s'est asphyxié. En première année j'avais un chat noir, mais il a sauté de la fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie. L'année dernière j'avais un hibou mais il s'est fait tiré dessus en passant au dessus d'une forêt moldue. Depuis je ne veux plus d'animaux.

L : -« La pauuuuvre…. »

S : -« Oh ouiii la pauuuvre ! »

L : -« Oh ca va toi ! »

S :-« Héhééé. »

_Pays d'origine :_ Transylvanie en Roumanie.

L ;J ;S ;R : -« Etonnant… »

P : -« Pourquoi ? Moi je trouve ca normal, vu son caractère ! »

L ;J ;S ;R : -« -_-' »

_Chocolat préféré :_ Je ne mange pas de chocolat. Ça ne me sert a rien. Je ne fait pas des choses qui ne servent a rien, elles rendent ma vie encore plus inutile.

S :-« Euh, j'ai pas tout suivi la…elle dit que le chocolat c'est inutile ? »

R :-« Ouais en gros c'est ça »

S :-« Sérieux' pourquoi toutes les filles de cette école ne mangent pas de chocolaaat ?? »

L :-« Pour pas grossir, si t'étais une fille tu comprendrai »

S :-« Mais t'en mange toi Lily, heiiin t'en mange ? Dis moi qt'en mange ! »

L :-« M'agresse paaaas ! Et oui j'en mange, comment tu veux te passer de chocolat, pantoufle (1) ? »

_Forme de ton epouventard :_ ???

J :-« Elle sait pas s'que c'est un épouventard ??? C'est possible ça ? »

L :-« Tout le monde n'est pas aussi fort que toi en DFCM James. »

S :-« WOW, WOW, WOW Attends Jamesie, ta belle rousse elle ta appelé James et en plus elle t'a fait un compliment !! »

L :-« *rougit violemment* Mais que ? Mais quoi ? Mais pas du tout…Mais naaan…Mais qu'es tu raconteuh?»

S :-« Bon bah Peter, Rem' ça va la vie ? Parce que la, j'ai un peu du mal a parler avec la tomate qui balbutie comme une malade, alias Lily Evans et le fantôme qui parle plus depuis 2 minutes, alias James Potter. »

R :-« Très bien vous ? »

P :-« Moi aussi ça va, pourquoi ? »

Est tu rousse : Non. Cette couleur est trop joyeuse de toute façon.

Aimes-tu Lily : Lily ?

L :-« Je…Je vais le prendre personnellement. »

S :-« Wow, une phrase sans bégayer…enfin presque. Par contre l'autre il est toujours dans ses nuages. James ? Jamesiie ? JAMES ? JAMES POTTER ??? »

J :-« Sirius ? Qu'est c'qui s'passe ? Quesque je fais ici ? Ya deux secondes j'étais quelque part au dessus de la tour d'astromnomie et la… »

S :-« Quesque' je disais, dans ses nuages. »

R :-« Au moins, il parle. »

_Aimes-tu le shopping :_ Non. C'est futile. Je m'habille avec ce que je trouve.

J : -« Pffff… Elle ne sait même pas s'habiller. Pas come ma Liiiily. »

R : -« James ? Je veux pas te vexer, hein… mais on porte tous un uniforme IDENTIQUE »

J : -« Oui mais euh, voila quoi ! »

R : -« -_-' »

_As-tu des amis :_ Naaoooon….

S : -« Nan… jure ! »

P : -« Pourquoii ? C'est pas bien de jurer ! »

R ;J ;L ;S : -« -_-' »

**Est-ce que t'es riche :** Non. Mes parents ont tout dépensé pour pouvoir faire rentrer mon frère dans une école spéciale pour cracmols. Il s'est fait renvoyé au bout de trois semaines, et on ne s'est pas fait rembourser.

L : -« Oh la pauuvre, je comprends ! Ce doit être dur pour elle et sa famille ! »

S : -« Tu comprends ? Un signe d'intelligence chez toi ? »

J : -« Haaaa bien joué Pat' ! Check ? »

S : -« Check ! »

Lily lance un regard noir a James. ,Qui ne semble pas comprendre tout de suite.

J : -« Excellente celle la Sir'… Lily ? Qu'est ce qu'y a ?? Ah euuuh naaaan ce n'était pas trop Sirius ! En plus arrête d'être méchant avec ma Lily ! »

P : -« ?? »

**Si oui est-ce que tes parents sont vieux et sur le point de mourir et va tu hériter :** Vieux oui. Sur le point de mourir, qu'importe ? Nous devons tous mourir un jour ou l'autre, même si le plus vite est le mieux.

_As-tu passé tes BUSES :_ Oui.

_T'a eu quoi :_ Je ne préfère pas parler de cela.

_**Et finalement, t'en pense quoi de l'autre la, tu sais le brun aux yeux gris :**_ Il a les cheveux noirs. C'est bien.

S : -« Oo… pas plus que çaaa ? »

L : -« Bah NAN mouahahaa ! »

R : -« Mouahahaaaa »

J : -« Mouahahaaaaaa ! »

P : -« Je fais quoi moi ? Je rajoute un a ? »

S ;L ;J ;R : -« -_-' »

* * *

(1) = pantoufle est une insulte mondialement reconnue, tout comme banane ou encore nouille XD

Eh bien voilouu =). En espérant qu'il vous aura plu =P.

Et surtout… N'oubliez pas les auteurs XD

*sortent une pancarte de leur sac, avec écrit dessus : « Nous sommes des pauvre auteurs, un peu de reviews qu'il vous plait, c'est pour nous encourager a écrire le prochain chapitre ! »*


	7. Julia Flair

**Heeey les gens**

_Tout d'abord ca va ? Nous super, en ce moment il fait un temps magnifique a Düss, ciel bleu, soleil jaune (pour changer)._

_Donc voilà, prisent d'inspiration subite, on vous livre ce chapitre tout frais tout chaud tout beau. Qui a eu du mal à sortir par contre, le grand Dieu MSN et son disciple Word ayant décidé d'effacer notre texte deux fois. Maiiis par une volonté extrême nous avonstrouvé le courage en nous et donc… Nouveau chapiiitre. Ce qui signifie…._

_MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI !!!! 75 reviiiiews en 6 chapitres !! On Vous Aiiiimes 3_

**Astrianne, Kikiuichi, Léonie, LaLouisaBlack** _(merchii)_, **Caramelise 3 , Catherine Broke** _(limitons les insomnies, un chapitre a la fois =PP),_ **Sven Bella chériie, Clelal, Patacu',** **Titeclochette, Matoche, Lilichoco, Nini, Nolyssa, Bigoudis, AZ** _(ton clavier va il mieux ?) et enfiin_ **Littlebeattle** _(fidèle au poste ^^)_

* * *

Questionnaire à remplir :

_Nom : _Julia Flair

S : -« Uuuh je vois pas du tout qui c'est… Quelqu'un la connait ? »

L : -« Nan, je crois pas. Quoi que son nom me dit quelque chose… Flair… Enfin bon non, désolée»

S : -« Tu peux l'être… A quoi tu sers si tu sais pas ça ? »

L : -« Euuuh ca va la ? Tu te sens bien ? Où c'est ton état normal cette méchanceté ? »

S : -« Bah… Tu vois quoi. »

L : -« Hein ? Nan je vois pas du tout… »

S : -« Bah VOILA quoi. »

L : -« Ok. --' »

_Année :_ Je… je préfère pas le dire.

_Maison : _Gryffondor

S : -« Hein heiin en PLUS c'est une gryffondor… Serieux personne la connait ? Rem ? Pete ? »

P : -« Nan mais, pas serieusement je la connais moi *eclate de rire* »

S : -« Etait-ce une tentative d'humour de la part de notre cher Peter ? Naaan pas possible. Jaaames réveille toii ya Peter qui a fait une BLAGUE. Jaaames, on sait tous que Lily a les premiers boutons de son chemisier ouvert, mais ce n'est pas du tout une raison pour ne pas nous écouter. »

*James deviens rouge tomate et Lily couvre précipitament son chemisier et s'enfuit.*

J : -« Bah voila tu l'as fait fuiiir… LILY, REVIENS !! »

R : -« Laisse la un peu James… C'est pas en la collant que ca collera entre vous ! »

S ;P : -« Hahaaaaa bien jouué… »

J : -« Vous comprenez rien a l'amour. Beuh. »

Sexe : Fille

S :-« Bah, heureusement… Puis c'est quoi cette question, y'a que des filles de toute facon»

J :-« On sait jamais Sir' on sait jamais… »

S :-« MAIS COMBIEN DE FOIS JE DOIS VOUS LE DIRE JE SUIS PAS GAY !! »

*Gros blanc dans la salle commune, tout le monde regarde Sirius*

S :-« QUOI ? QUESQUE VOUS AVEZ A ME REGARDER COMME CA ?? J'AI UNE VERRUE SUR LE NEZ ? UNE TACHE SUR MA ROBE ?? »

P :-« C'est juste que tu parle un peu fort… »

S :-« COMMENT OSES-TU ME DIRE CA ? COMMENT OSE TU DE ME DIRE DE ME TAIRE ? »

P :-« J'ai pas dit ca, je t'ai demandé de parler un peu moins fort… »

S :-« TAIS-TOII !! VOUS ETES TOUS PLUS SOULANTS LES UNS QUE LES AUTRES ! »

J :-« *très calmement comme si rien ne s'était passé* C'est bon t'as fini ? »

S :-« NON J'AI PAS FINI !! MAIS J'EN AI MARRE, VOUS INSIUNEZ TOUJOURS QUE JE SUIS PD, C EST CHIANT A LA FIN !! »

R :-« Nan, mais on a rien dit nous… »

S :-« GRAAAAAA, BON J'ME CASSE SINON J'VAI COMMETTRE UN MEURTRE… »

*Sirius sort de la salle commune en claquant la porte derrière lui. Le calme qui régnait quand Sirius était présent disparu dès qu'il eut franchi la porte. Les premières années se mirent instantanément à parler, et un petit groupe de filles osèrent enfin redescendre de leur dortoir.*

J :-« Woooow, quand il s'énerve lui, il y va pas mollo… »

R :-« Lily est partie, Sirius est parti…On va finir a combien ? »

P :-« Je ne sais pas et je ne préfère pas savoir ! »

_Taille :_ 1m42

P : -« Ce n'est pas un PEU petit ça ? »

R : -« Un peu un peu… »

_Poids : _40kg

J : -« Hey les gars, c'est une naine ou quoi ? 1m42 & 40kg ? Enfin bon au moins elle irait avec Peter…»

P : -« Héé ! »

J : -« Quoi ? »

P : -« Rien en fait. C'était un spasme nerveux.»

J : -« --' »

_Yeux :_ Bleu

_Cheveux :_ Blonds

_Matière Préférée :_ J'aime beaucoup la métamorphose

_Prof Préféré :_ McGonagall est très gentille je trouve

J : -« Qui trouve que je suis gentille ? »

R : -« Ouaah James tu m'as fait peur j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle était dernière nous »

J : -« Merci, merci… Je fait Snivellus ? »

R : -« Nan, on s'le garde pour plus tard hahaaa »

Actuellement en couple : Nan.

Si oui avec qui : /

_Loisirs : _Euuuh... Je joue très souvent au Quidditch chez moi.

**Es-tu grosse :** Je ne crois pas… C'est beaucoup 40 kilos ?

R : -« Aaaaaah les filles sont toutes FOLLES. »

J : -« Nan, pas Lily ! Elle est parfaite, géniale, adorable. »

P : -« C'est pas une fille ? »

J ;R :-« -_-' »

**Aimes tu les rats :** Nan, c'est degoutant !!

P : -« Ah Beuh. »

J : -« Peter… Ca fait longtemps qu'on voulait te le dire… Et je pense que maintenant tu es assez grand pour le savoir… PERSONNE n'aime les rats. Voilà c'est dit. »

P : -« Beuuuuuh »

R : -« James… haaaa t'es IMMONDE… hahaaa »

_Plat préféré :_ Glace au chocolat

P :-« Moi aussiii ! »

J :-« Vous etes fait l'un pour l'autre… »

P :-« Mais nan, je sors avec Amy. »

R :-« QUOI ? Tu sors avec Amy ?? »

P :-« Qui c'est qui t'as dit ça ? »

J :-« Bah toi y a deux secondes la…Expliiiique »

P :-« Explique quoi ? »

R :-« Pourquoi tu nous a pas dit que tu sortait avec elle ? Comment ça se fait que tu sortes avec elle ?.. »

P :-« Je vous l'ai pas dit parce que…parce que j'avais oublié. »

J :-« PET' ! Tu oublie de laver ton caleçon, tu oublie de faire ton devoir de sortilège, mais tu n'oublie pas que tu sors avec une fille ! »

R :-« Tu oublie de laver ton caleçon toi ? »

J :-« Bah ouais desfois… »

R :-« -_-' »

_Dessert préféré :_ Pareil =D

_Avis sur le Quidditch :_ C'est trop biien. J'adore les Harpies, elles vont gagner le championnat c'est sur ! Pas comme les Canons…

J :-« Nan mais n'importe quoi elle ! Genre les Harpies ils vont gagner le championnat ! Comment ils ont jouer contre les Flèches d'Appleby samedi dernier c'était n'importe quoi et puis en plus… »

R :-« James on sait que t'aime le Quidditch, mais on peut passer a la question d'après, s'il te plait »

_Couleur préféré :_ Rose. Et turquoise.

J : -« Fallait s'en douter… »

S : -« Fallait se douter de quoi Jamesie-chou ? »

R ; J : -« SIIR' !! »

P : -« Ah, euh… Siir' !! »

S : -« Chui désolée les gars… Nervous breakdown. Mraudeurs check ? »

J : -« Maraudeurs check. »

Maraudeur préféré : James

J : -« Ouai. Ouai. Ouai. Go Jaames. Go Jaames. Go Jaames. »

S ;P ;R : -« -_-' »

**Pourquoi ?** Il est toujours très gentil avec moi.

J : -« Quoi ? Moi ? Je ne suis pas gentil, je suis juste SEXYY »

S : -« Hein. Hein. »

_Aime la lecture :_ Oui, ca va…

_Si oui, livre préféré :_ Le journal d'une princesse. C'est moldu

S : -« Uuuuuh le journal d'une princesse… »

J : -« Ca veut dire quoi ce Uuuuuh ? »

S : -« Bah rien, c'est un Uuuuuh quoi. »

J : -« Mouaii… Tu nous cache des choses toi… »

S : -« Hein ? Si tu veuux… »

J : -« Oui, JE LE VEUX SIRIUS, EPOUSE MOI ! »

S : -« Oh naan Rem… Tu l'as laissé fumer la tapisserie de Godric Gryffondor ? J'tavais bien dit d'y faire attentiooon… »

_Frères et sœurs :_ Un grand frère

J :-« C'est sur qu'il n'est pas comme moi, je l'aurai pas éduqué comme ça moi ! »

L :-« Et tu l'aurai éduqué comment toi? »

J :-« Liiiiiiiils ! Oh ma Lilounette d'amour tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué ! C'est dur de passer 20 minutes sans toi tu sais ?!Oh ma ptite' Lilou… »

L :-« Ouais, bon ça va Potter ! Je venai juste pour dire que…je sais qui c'est Julia Flair ! »

J, R, S , P : -« QUI ?? »

L :-« Vous savez que vous avez l'air ridicule la ? C'est une première année »

J, R, S , P :-« … »

L :-« Réaction ? »

R :-« Première année ! »

J :-« 11 ans ! »

P :-« Mais c'est jeune ! »

S :-« Mais merde quoi, je ne suis pas gay et je ne suis pas pédophile non plu…c'est difficile a comprendre ça ? »

R :-« Nan, nan, nous on a compris t'inquiète pas… »

_Si oui, quelle maison :_ Il est plus a Poudlard.

_Quelle année :..._

As-tu les yeux verts : Non, dommage d'ailleurs, mais ma cousine oui.

S :-« Rien n'à faire de ta cousine…attends elle a quel âge ? »

R :-« Mais quesqu'on en sait nous ? Va demander à Julia ! »

S :-« Nan, nan c'est bon j'ai pas envie de louper encore 1 million de questions moi… »

J :-« Ah parce que c'est pour ça que t'es revenu ? »

S :-« Bah oui, tu pensais quoi ? »

J, R :-« -_-' »

Es-tu particulièrement forte en classe : Bah, je me debrouille quoi

_Futur métier :_ J'hésite encore

_Groupe préféré :_Aqua_ (1)_

L : -« Oh Naaaaaan Hahaaaaaahaaaaa »

R : -« Hahaahaaaaaaaaaa »

J ;S ;P : -« Ok… Si vous voulez… »

L : -« Nan mais.. Haaa… Tu peux.. Hahaaa… Pas comprendreeuuuh »

J :-« *vexé* Ah bon ? Et Remus il peut lui ? »

R : -« Bahahaa ouiiii »

J : -« Beuh. »

Attirance Sexuelle : Je comprends pas trop trop la question…

_Endroit préféré :_

**Vierge ou non : **Non je suis Sagittaire.

S : -« Ahalala, si jeune, si innocente… »  
J : -« Parles pas d'innocence, tu sais pas ce que c'est. »  
S : -« Baaaah si. »  
J : -« Nan. »  
S : -« Si. »  
J : -« Nan. »  
S : -« Bon ok Nan. »

_Animal de compagnie : _Un chien (pluto)

_Pays d'origine : _Suisse

_Chocolat préféré :_ Kinder, chocolat moldu

L :-« Hahahahahaha, Kiinder !! »

S :-« Euh ? »

J :-« *jaloux*Peut-etre encore un délire Lils/Rem' »

R :-« Nan, t'inquiète James je n'ai pas compris non plus… »

L :-« Maiis ! En allemand Kinder ça veut dire enfant et y'a pas plus infantile que cette fille la ! »

P :-« Et ? »

L :-« Quoi, et ? »

P :-« Bah…Elle est ou la blague ? »

L :-« Mais c'est ça la blague *vexée* »

_Forme de ton epouventard : _Epouvanquoi ?

Est tu rousse : Non, mais Lizzie, une fille dans mon dortoir, dit que j'ai des reflets roux au soleil.

S :-« C'est possible une blonde aux reflets roux ? »

L :-« Evidemment, a peu près 1,43% _(2)_ des filles ont les cheveux blonds avec des reflets roux. Mais c'est plus commun chez les sorciers que chez les moldus parce que Lumina la Grande elle-même avait… »

R :-« On vous a dit que Peter sortait avec Amy ? »

L :-« Sympa de me couper comme ça Rem' ! On t'a jamais appris de…QUOI ? Pet' tu sors avec Amy ? Mais c'est geniiial !!! *se jette sur lui et l'embrasse sur la joue* »

P :-« Merci, Lils' »

J :-« Pourquoi quand Peter il sort avec une fille il a un bisou et que moi quand je sors avec une fille j'me prends une gifle -_-' ? »

P :-« Parce que moi je suis moi et… »

J :-« Toi tais-toi je sais ! »

P :-« Beuh. »

Aimes-tu Lily : La prefete ? Elle est gentille je trouve.

J : -« Pas gentille, SEXYYYY »  
L : -« -_-' »

_Aimes-tu le shopping :_ Normal, pas trop trop mais ça va :)

_As-tu des amis :_ Bien sur ! J'ai Lizzie, Meg, Suze, Anna…

J : -« C'est trop chou a cet âge là… Que des filles comme amies. »  
S : -« Huuum ce doit être biiiien… »  
J ;L ;R ;P : -« -_-' »

**Est-ce que t'es riche : **Je sais pas du tout en fait. Papa et Maman ne me l'ont pas dit.

S : -« Mais c'est QUOI cette question… ? »  
R : -« C'est pas moi c'est Peter D'ABORD ! »  
P : -« Hein qui que quoi ? »  
S : -« Rien rendors toi… »

**Si oui est-ce que tes parents sont vieux et sur le point de mourir et va tu hériter :** Cette question est trop nulle, j'aime pas du tout.

S : -« Et bah tu sais quoi ? Moi c'est toi que je n'aime pas. *regards scandalisés des autres* Mais je rigooooleuh. Alala j'te jure, on peut même plus rire… »

_As-tu passé tes BUSES :_ Nan.

J : -« Le bol… »  
L : -« Les BUSES sont un test très positif et qui permet de faire le point sur les cinq merveilleuses années passées a étudier. Moi, je trouve ça génial de les passer… Enfin *étoiles dans les yeux* »  
J : -« Tu sais Lily, même malgé ça je t'AIME. »  
R : -« C'est bôôôô l'amûûûr. D'ailleurs Sirius je voulais t'avouer, malgré tes chaussettes sale et ton humour de merde, je t'AIIIIME. Hahaahaaaaa.»  
S : -« Haaaahhahaaaa »  
J : -« *boude* »

_T'a eu quoi : _…

_**Et finalement, t'en pense quoi de l'autre la, tu sais le brun aux yeux gris : **_Je ne le connais pas vraiment mais il a l'air gentil.

S :-« Nan, pas gentil, SEXYY ! »

J :-« Désolé Pat' mais tu ne sais pas le faire…regarde : SEXYY ! »

S :-« Ouais bah c'est pareil… »

J :-« Non ! Regarde j'accentue sur le Y : SEXYYYY ! »

S :-« Mais tu ne disais pas ça avant ! »

L :-« On vous dérange ? »

J :-« Nan ma Lils, tu me dérangeras jamais ! »

L :-« -_-' »

* * *

_(1): Petit souci temporel [on n'avait pas Aqua en 1970, mais c'est tellement cliché Aqua, que voila quoi, sans faire de mauvais jeux de mots (A)]_

(2): _Complètement au pif, ça se trouve c'est 0,12% ou 79,83% (ça m'étonnerai mais bon...).Si ça intéresse quelqu'un de chercher (et si cette personne n'a que ça a faire…) vous êtes les bienvenus._

**C'est fini pour aujourd'huiiii [ca rime… oui je me tais].**

**Ca vous a pluuuu ? *hurlements hysteriques de la foule* [ah nan, ca c'est dans nos rêves, désolées XD].**

**BonHon, le Nouveau Nouveau Chapitre arrive plus ou moins bientôt [la clarté, c'est notre spécialité]. Enfin bonne nouvelle : il est commencé**

**Bisoux**

**PS :** Tiiiens je viens de penser a un truc sympa… Et si (si et seulement si… je fais trop de maths -_-') vous nous mettiez un review ? Ouh qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Ca a l'air cool, hein ? *on fait pitié et on assuuuume et on vous aime aussi*

**PPS :** [juste en passant, j'adore ca les PPS… personne sait ce que ça veut dire mais tout le monde le fait] AVIS AUX LECTEURS/LECTRICES, ON CHERCHER UN NEW PSEUDOOO. Donc si vous (oui vous, derriere votre… Ah m***e on l'a d'ja faite celle la… Pff 7 chapitrs et déjà a court de blagues… XD) avez une idée, bah elle est la bienvenue


	8. Liz Lullen

*Une voix forte _ou plutôt deux_ retentissent soudainement dans le silence de votre chambre/salon/whatever*

Coucoooou chers lecteurs :) *Les voix baissent un petit peu*

On va passer directement au chapitre, hein ? *houuument de la foule*

Bon, ok… Onesttropdésoléeeeees.*comment ça vous ne comprenez pas ?*

D'accoooord. On est trop désolées franchement, mais on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire au mois d'avril, a cause des vacances, puis je suis partie en voyage de classe, et puis Pauline est partie en voyage de classe… Conclusion ce chapitre n'arrive qu'aujourd'hui. Mais on vous promet il est trop bien *en plus je suis super objective comme personne moi*.

Plus sérieusement on espère qu'il va vous plaiiire :D

Merci beaucoup à : **Nolyssa, Caramelise, Azura Cavendish, Lilichoco, LaLouisaBlack, Bigoudis, Catherine Broke, Jo, Kikuichi, Nelfette, Matoche, Nini, Sven Bella, Astrie, Caly, Konoka, Lolott' / Heloise / Helo et surtout un én0rme merci à : Lily – Lily – Lily !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Questionnaire à remplir :

_Nom : _Liz Lullen

J :-« Oh NAN. Pas ELLE. Faites que ce soit pas ELLE. »

S :-« Oh mon Dieu, c'est ELLE. Pauvre Jamesichounet tu vas souffrir… »

J :-« C'est pas droleuuh, c'est carrément de l'harcèlement, nan sérieux c'est une grosse folle cette fille ! »

L :-« Bon, et nous on a le droit de le comprendre votre délire ? »

J :-« Bien sur ma Lilynette mais c'est pas un délire ! C'est une folle furieuse qui s'amuse à me harceler et qui est persuadée que je l'adoooore. Alors qu'on sait tous très bien qui j'aime ici…*petit sourire angélique vers Lily* »

L :-« -_-' »

_Année :_ 6eme

_Maison :_ Poufsouffle

Sexe : Euuh… Fille.

S :-« Ah bon ?? J'avais toujours cru le contraire ! »

J :-« Haha, bien joué mec… »

R :-« Ils vont nous faire le coup du «Bien Joué Pat, Check ? Check ! » »

J :-« Comment tu saiiis ?? »

S :-« Pff Rem' t'es vraiment trop fort. *boude parce qu'on peut rien cacher à Remus* »

R :-« Nan, c'est juste vous qui êtes trop prévisible… »

_Taille :_ 1m70

_Poids : _50kg

_Yeux :_ Marrons

_Cheveux :_ Châtain Foncés

_Matière Préférée :_ Astrologie

R :-« Pff, c'est bien une matière de fille ça ! »

L :-« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ? Je deteeeste l'Astrologie ! »

R :-« Oui mais toi…T'es pas pareille. »

L :-« Uhu, très explicite tout ça. J'vais faire comme si j'avais compris. »

R :-« -_-' »

_Prof Préféré :_ Jaaaaaaaames. Ah nan c'est pas un prof. Bon bah euh Sinistra

L :-« Nan mais faut qu'elle se calme là ! »

J :-« Jalouse ? »

[You Wish 3 comme ds HP2 : Scared Potter ? You wish. =D]

L :-"Dans tes rêves ! »

J :-«T'inquiète pas pour ça ma Lily Jolie, t'es dans chacun de mes rêves… »

Actuellement en couple : Nan, mais j'essaye

Si oui avec qui : Avec mon Jamesichounet-chéri

J : -« *pleure* »

S : -« Allez t'inquiète… C'est pas SI horrible que ça… Elle pourrait… je sais pas moi, t'avoir écrit une chanson… »

J :-« *pleure encore plus* »

S :-« Oh Mon D… James… C'est pas vrai ? »

J :-« Siiiii… »

R ;L :-« -_-' »

_Loisirs :_ Espionner James, ou sinon diriger mon club (qui lui est consacré)

L :-« Ouah, elle t'as même fait un CLUB ? HAHAHAHAAAAA »

J :-« C'est… Snif… Pas… Snif… Drôôôleuh »

L ;S :-« Siiiiahahaahaaa »

**Es-tu grosse :** Bien sûr que non.

J :-« Genre, mais geeeenre quoi ! »

L :-« Ah bon ? »

S :-« Il me semblait pas… »

J :-« Ok, naaan… Mais on s'en fout, oui. »

L :-« Hahahaaa »

**Aimes-tu les rats : **Non.

P :-« Pour changer… »

L :-« Hahahahahaaa »

R :-« Euh Lily… C'était pas drôle tu sais. »

L :-« Ah bon ? On parle plus de James ? »

J ;R :-« -_-' »

L :-« Bah quoi ? »

_Plat préféré :_ Lasagnes

L :-« Hey, comme dans Garfield ! »

J ;S :-« Hein ? »

L :-« Bah vous savez, le gros chat orange là. »

J ;S :-« Hein ? »

L :-« Oh laissez tombez… Ah ces sorciers ! »

S :-« Pardon ? »

L :-« Nan rien. »

S :-« Si t'as dit quelque chose. »

L :-« Nan. »

S :-« Mouaiii… On verra ça plus tard petite Lily »

_Dessert préféré :_ James a la crème. Euuuh fraises a la crème désolée

S :-« C'est le mien aussi ! »

Silence. Tous les regards convergent vers Sirius.

S :-« Bah quoii ? »

L ;R ;P :-« Nan rien.. »

_Avis sur le Quidditch :_ J'adooore. Vraiment. Mais j'y joue pas. Mais j'adore quoi

_Couleur préféré :_ Rouge

Maraudeur préféré : La question est-elle utile ? JAMES

J :-« OoOh malheur, oh desespoir, oh infime douleur, oh su… »

S :-« On a compris ca ira. »

J :-« *vexé* »

**Pourquoi ?** Trois mots : .SUBLIME.

L :-« Elle a pas tort pour une fois… »

S :-« Pardon ? »

L :-« Naan rien. »

S :-« Si, si tu as dit quelque chose, c'est SUR »

R :-« Pourquoi tu rougis Lils ? »

L :-« Pourrientaistoiimbecile »

S :-« Heinheiin, je suis d'accord avec toi. En français maintenant peut-être ? »

L :-« On passe a la question suivant s'il vous plaiiit ?»

_Aime la lecture :_ Pas vraiment

_Si oui, livre préféré :_ Huum… Sorcière Hebdo ?

J :-« Nan juuuure. »

P :-« C'est pas bien de jurer tu sais ? »

J :-« -_-' »

_Frères et sœurs :_ Une sœur, en deuxième année

R :-« Oh Mon Dieu, une sœur…elle est aussi horrible que la charmante demoiselle qui a répondu au questionnaire ? »

J :-« Gnumpf. »

R :-« Mouais, a part ça ? »

J :-« A part ça…D'abbord, c'est pas une charmante demoiselle et après, oui sa sœur c'est la même en plus petite et juste un tout petit peu moins folle. »

S :-« Euuuh, tout est relatif hein, la ptite sœur, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Keira, elle m'a poursuivi dans tout le château y'a une semaine juste pour savoir la couleur de ton caleçon du jour d'avant »

J :-« Naaaan ?? Dit-moi que c'est pas vrai ! »

S :-« … »

P :-« Au secours y'a deux folles a Poudlard, faut enfermer toutes les Lullen ! »

J :-« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait moi ? Franchement, pourquoi moiiiii ???»

L :-« Elle l'a deja dit ça : elle te trouve SEXY. MUSCLE. SUBLIME. *chuchotant* et encore une fois elle a pas tord. »

J :-« Je sais, je sais et mes chevilles vont bien, mais quand meeeeme ! Il doit bien y avoir d'autre mec Sexy dans Poudlard nan ? Puis j'en ai marre, prochaine question »

_Si oui, quelle maison :_ Poufsouffle

R :-« Ou alors c'est les Pouffys qui ont un problème… »

_Quelle année :_ 3ème

As-tu les yeux verts : Non… Marron en fait

J :-« C'est Moche, t'es Moche, cherche pas, t'es Moche. »

Es-tu particulièrement forte en classe : Haha. Moi ? Forte en classe ? Enfin ça va quoi, mais pas genre trop quoi.

S :-« Dommage pour toi on n'aime pas les connes. »

_Futur métier :_ Journaliste a la gazette du sorcier. Rubrique Potins

P :-« Franchement y'a mieux come métier »

L :-« Et franchement comme ultime cassage t'aurai pu trouver mieux. »

J :-« Tu l'as défend maintenant ?? »

L :-« Solidarité Féminine. »

J :-« oO »

_Groupe préféré :_ Bizaar Sis' bien sûr

Attirance Sexuelle : Uhu. Hétéro, si c'est ça la question. Enfin plutôt Jaméro, je veux que LUI

J :-« OH MON DIEU, j'en ai troop marre de cette fille. »

R :-« Elle a qu'à se trouver un autre mec pour faire quelque chose de son surplus d'hormones »

P :-« Puis elle est moche en plus »

S :-« Et puis d'abord c'est qui cette chieuse qui est fan de James mais qui répond à MON questionnaire »

L :-« J'avoue. Okay vous avez tous raison : elle est NULLE cte fille »

_Endroit préféré :_ Près de James

J :-« Taré, je vous dit, complètement taré »

**Vierge ou non :** T'aimerai bien savoiir, hein ? Bon ok, j'avoue, je me préserve pour mon amour.

J :-« Okay vous me prévenez si je me répète mais : ELLE EST TARE, nan mais la vraiment genre Vraiment. »

L :-« Ouais ouais on a compris… »

J :-« Nan mais avoue que sur ce coup la c'est grave ! »

L :-« Mouai t'as pas tord »

J :-« Evidemment que je n'ai pas tord. Je n'ai jamais tord…Oui Rem' mes chevilles vont très bien meme pas besoin de me demander.»

R :-« Mais… »

S :-« Et ça recommence, ils se disputent… »

_Animal de compagnie :_ Aucun

_Pays d'origine :_ Angleterre

_Chocolat préféré :_ Chocolat à la menthe

_Forme de ton epouventard :_ James mort

R :-« Pas de commentaire »

J :-« Vaut mieux pas sinon je pète un câble. »

Est tu rousse : Non, heureusement

Aimes-tu Lily : LILY ? Pas Lily EVANS j'espère. Cette garce est persuadée que Jamesichounet l'aime. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir.

L :-« O.o »

R :-« Mais oui c'est connu, Lily ADORE James et James HAIT Lily… »

S :-« Uuuh Loupiot s'enerve… »

_Aimes-tu le shopping :_ Comme toutes les filles

_As-tu des amis :_ Pleiiiiiin

L :-« On n'a pas la même notion de pleiiiiiiiin. Déjà si t'es pas amie avec nous, t'as pas pleiiiiiiin d'amis. »

S :-« Ouaiiis Lilounette, ça c'est de l'âme de Maraudeur :

_On est meilleur que tout le mondeuuuh, _

_Ils doivent nous respecter car nous sommes beaux,_

_Et eux ce sont tous des blaireaux _

_Et ils sont imondeuuuh_ »

L :-« Euuuh ?? »

S :-« Naan c'est rien juste une ptite chanson qu'on a inventée en 3eme année… »

**Est-ce que t'es riche :** Normal, pourquoi ?

S :-« J' t'en pose des questions moi ? »

L :-« Je veux pas te vexer ni rien mais, oui tu lui en pose des questions, c'est un peu le but d'un questionnaire… »

R :-« Hoo, j'aurais pas aimé. »

S :-« Oui bon ça va hein. *boude*»

**Si oui est-ce que tes parents sont vieux et sur le point de mourir et va tu hériter : /**

_As-tu passé tes BUSES :_ Oui.

P :-« Mais c'est qu'elle est un minimum intelligente la ptite ! »

J :-« Euh mouais, vraiment minimum de minimum de minumum de mi… »

L :-« Chuteuuh »

J :-« Bouh. »

_T'a eu quoi :_ Presque que des Acceptables et un Effort Exceptionnel je crois. Et un Piètre aussi. En Botanique.

_**Et finalement, t'en pense quoi de l'autre la, tu sais le brun aux yeux gris :**_ Sexyyy. Mais James est mieux quand même.

S :-« Aaah enfin, on parle de moi ! C'est pas trop tôt, il m'est quand même destiné ce questionnaire ! »

L :-« Moui, mais y'a écrit : « James est mieux quand même » »

R :-« Haa, tu vois tu le défends ! »

L :-« Non, non, je lis juste ce qu'il y'a écrit sur le papier, nuance ! »

R :-« T'as rougiiis Mouahaha»

L :-« Nan. »

R :-« Si. »

L :-« Bouh. »

Après avoir jeté un regarde moqueur a Lily, Remus roula le questionnaire en boule et le jeta par terre. Sirius prit la parole :

-« Bon… ENCORE un questionnaire inutile… C'était l'idée de QUI déjà ? »

Remus tenta désespérément de se cacher derrière Lily.

-« Peut-etre que si je fesait pas 1m65 et toi 1m85 ca marcherai… Peut-être… »

-« Changeonsdesujets'ilteplait… Au suivaaaaant ! »

* * *

*Les voix fortes qui se sont tues pendant tout le chapitres _elles ont eu du mal_ se remettent a parler*

Tout d'abord, on espère que ce chapitre vous a autant _voir plus _ plu que les autres. *La foule en délire : Oui, bien sur que ça nous a plu, évidemment voyons, c'était parfait comme d'habitude*

Ensuite, encore une fois désolé pour le retard mais comme Heloise l'a expliqué au début on a été très occupées…*La foule d'humeur super sympa : c'est pas grave on vous pardonne…*

Et enfin, si jamais l'envie vous prend de poster une review, et bien…allez y, on a rien contre _au contraire même_

Ah oui aussi, si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un _on sait jamais_ on a commencé a traduire la fic en anglais.

Allez a bientôt nos fans *Oh non, s'il vous plait partez pas* Bon comme vous insistez tellement on va vous faire un cadeau : vous avez le droit _attention…_ de poster une review ! Comment ça je l'ai deja dis ? Bref Salut 3

*Les voix s'arrêtent mais reviendront dans quelques semaines _toujours vague_ reretentir dans vos chambres/salons/whatever _pour reprendre le début ;)_*

Hélo & Pauline


	9. Twinka

Heey les lecteurs :D

*on a une nouvelle méthode pour vous faire accepter nos nombreux retards. On va juste pas en parler.*

Ou si. Bon ok *pleurent*. Ya eu le brevet, les fêtes, le dernier mois d'Hélo a Düsseldorf –je suis a Versailles-, son déménagement, l'été, la rentréée et tout ca combiné a fait que le chap ne sort que maintenant. On s'en veuuuuut (surtout Pauline, n'est ce paaas ? Mdr )

Mais, mais, mais, il est Gé-Ni-Al.

Vous allez kiffer les gens.

Ou pas.

*dites ouiiii s'il vous plait, c'est quand même du boulot malgré tout*

On se tait et on vous laisse lire *ne soupirez pas de soulagement, c'est pas gentil XD*

**B**onne** L**ecture **!**

**

* * *

  
**

Questionnaire à remplir :

_Nom : _Twinka

L :-« Okay, c'est quoi ce nom ? »

_Année :_ Je ne suis pas les cours

S :-« Oh Mon Dieu, la chanceuuuse »

L :-« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Il ya plein de petits enfants dans le monde qui rêveraient d'avoir cours mais qui n'ont pas les moyens et qui doivent travailler a la place et toi tu… »

S :-« Au Secouuurs, faites la taire ! »

L :-« *boude* »

_Maison :_ Au sous-sol

J :-« Euuh ? »

Sexe : Je suis une femelle

R :-« Sérieux, qui dit « femelle » au lieu de « fille » ?? »

P :-« Tu sais, c'est peut pas un être humain… »

*Tout le monde regarde Peter bizarrement et explose de rire*

R :-« Pet', tu connais beaucoup d'animaux qui savent écrire ?? »

P :-« *rougit* »

_Taille :_ 1m02

_Poids : _environ 20 kilos

P :-« Avouez que là ça commence à devenir louche »

S :-« T'as ptre pas tord, par Merlin, après la folle dingue, la fana des animaux et le sosie de Jamesie, voilaa La Bestiole. C'est quoi ce délire ? »

_Yeux :_ gros et gris

S :-« Gros ? Nan mais What the f*ck quoi… »

L: -« J'avoue que la c'est bizarre… »

J :-« Tu est d'accord avec Sirius… Lily est d'accord avec Sirius… Je le SAVAIS. Vous sortez ensemble, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu veux que je l'oublie, hein ? Hahaa je le savais ! »

L ;S :-« o.O »

J :-« JE LE SAVAIiisss *pleure* »

L :-« o.O »

_Cheveux :_ marrons

_Matière Préférée :_ les desserts

S :-« Vous croyez qu'elle a compris la question ou pas là ? »

L :-« *silence* »

J :-« Je ne sais pas… ou p'tetre qu'elle fait de l'humour… On est pas tous aussi doués que moi avec ça… Dit rien Remus. Elles vont bien. (1) »

R :-« Beuh. »

_Prof Préféré :_ je ne sais pas

Actuellement en couple : non.

Si oui avec qui : /

_Loisirs : _parfois je fais des gâteaux à la fraise pour me détendre

L :-« Femmescuisinessexismegrrrrfemmescuisinemachogateaugrrrr »

J ;S ;R :-« Heiiin ? »

P :-« Euh ah oui… Heiiin ? »

**Es-tu grosse : **Non, plutôt squelettique

**Aimes-tu les rats : **Non ! Devoir déloger les rats des placards à balais de tout Poudlard est l'activité que j'aime le moins…

R :-« Les gens… Je commence a avoir une idée là… je crois que Twinka en fait c'est… »

J ;S ;L ;P :-« OUIIIIII ???? »

R:- «Ah nan en fait je sais pas. Mouahahaaaa»

J ;S ;L ;P :- «Grrrrrr »

Plat préféré : Les restes des assiettes des élèves, je ne connais que ça.

R :-« Okay alors c'est une « femelle » qui habite au sous-sol, qui va pas en cours, qui déloge les rats des placards à balais, qui fait des desserts pour se détendre, qui est super petite, super mince ET qui fini les restes des élèves…C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ? »  
S :-« J'croyais que t'avais une idée »  
R :-« Ouais mais nan en fait nan, pas du tout »  
L :-« J'crois que je commence a avoir une idée »  
J,S,R,P :-« C'est quoiiii ? »  
L :-« J'vous le dit pas au cas où c est faux »  
S :-« Pff, méchante »  
J :-« Hey, tu traites pas Ma Lily de méchante, d'accord ? »

Dessert préféré : Les restes des assiettes à desserts des élèves.

Avis sur le Quidditch : Je n'ai jamais vu un match de Quidditch, ces jours là sont les jours où nous devons nettoyer toute les salles de classe car elles ne sont pas occupées.

J :-« Okay, j'en ai marre. Je VEUX savoir qui c'est là, être obligé de nettoyer les salles de classes au lieu de regarder du Quidditch, mais c'est de la TORTURE »

Couleur préféré : Blanc, c'est quand tout est enfin propre et qu'on a plus de travail !

Maraudeur préféré : Remus

L :-« Hey Rem' t'as même du succès auprès des « filles » les plus bizarre de l'école »  
R :-« Ouais…quelle chance »

Pourquoi ? Car c'est celui qui laisse le moins de désordre derrière lui.

R :-« Dans toutes les qualités que je peux avoir, elle était obligée de prendre celle la ?? »  
J :-« Toi aussi, les chevilles ça va hein ? »

Aime la lecture : Je ne sais pas très bien lire. Et de toute façon, vous, et les autres maitres nous laissent beaucoup trop de travail pour cela.

S :-« Maîtres ? Huuum ça me plait ça… »

L :-« -_-' »

_Si oui, livre préféré : _/

_Frères et sœurs :_ Nous, elfes de maisons de Poudlard, sommes tous frères et sœurs depuis des décennies.

R ;J ;S ;L :-« ELFES DE MAISONS ?? »

P :-« Elfes de maisons ? »

R ;J ;S ;L :-« Aaaaah c'est pour çaaaaaaa qu'elle est comme çaaaa»

P :-« Phrase trop longue. Incompatibilité du système »

_Si oui, quelle maison : _Nous n'appartenons à aucune maisons et les servons toutes autant les unes que les autres (avec quelques préférences je l'avoue…Méchante Twinka, Méchante Twinkaaa…)

J :-« Ca fait peur quand même… »

S :-« On voit que tu connais pas Kreatur, toi… Pire on fait pas.»

_Quelle année : _/

As-tu les yeux verts : Non j'ai des gros yeux globuleux et gris-jaune, comme je l'ai dit avant, et comme tout les elfes.

J ;P ;S ;R :-« Euuuuuurk. »

L :- « Vous n'êtes pas gentils avec elle… La pauvre ! »

Es-tu particulièrement forte en classe : Je n'ai jamais étudié, pas besoin pour faire ce que nous, elfes, nous faisons.

L :-« Non James, chut. »

J :-« Buh. »

R :-« Déjà dominé…. Si c'est pas triste. »

J ;L :-« Grrrr…. »

R :-« Vous vous accordeeeez *grand sourire*»

J ;L :-« -_-' »

_Futur métier :_ J'ai déjà un métier

J :-« Nos chemises sales on remarquées. »

S :-« Ouahahahaaaaa James je t'aimme tu sais »

J :-« Euh du calme Sir'. Rappelle-toi, Lily est là, ne la choquons pas. »

S :-« Check, buddy ! »

J :-« YEAAAH »

L :-« -_-' »

_Groupe préféré :_ Elfe'x'Rox

J ;S ;R :-« HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA »

P :-« HAHAHAHAAAA. Pourquoi on rit en fait ? »

Tous ignorent Peter. Ya pas de remède contre la connerie (2)

L –« Vous êtes VRAIMENT méchants. C'est diiiingue. »

S :-« C'est diiiiingue en effet. Ca va Lils ? On dirait Juliet là… »

L :-« Buh. »

Attirance Sexuelle : La question n'est pas très claire je trouve…

S :-« Moi je la trouve très claire… Limpide même. »

L :-« Tu sais ce que veut dire limpide toi ? Ah bon. »

S :-« Pfff…. »

J :-« Siriuuus ? »

S :-« Oui Jamesie ? »

J :-« De un on dit pas pfff a Lily-Mon-Amour-La-Plus-Belle. Et de deux c'est JAMES. J A M E S. »

_Endroit préféré : _Le parc :)

**Vierge ou non :** Vierge ? Euh baah…

S :-« Je rêve ou elle a écrit Euh baah ? Le Euh baah qui veux dire oui, mais je suis une petite prude ? Troooop BOOON.»

R ;L :-« -_-' »

_Animal de compagnie :_ J'ai eu un niffleur a un moment mais il est mort assez vite… D'une indigestion.

_Pays d'origine :_ Angleterre

_Chocolat préféré :_ Noir, 70%. Ca fait les meilleurs gâteaux

P :-« Moi j'aime pas le chocolat noir. »

J ;L ;S ;R :-« *lèvent les pouces* »

P :-« Buh. »

_Forme de ton epouventard :_ ?

Est tu rousse : Non, nous les elfes nous n'avons pas d'autre couleurs de cheveux que marron

Aimes-tu Lily : Oui elle est très gentille et tous les elfes l'aiment.

L :-« HAHAAA les elfes m'AIMEEENT. JE SUIS LA MEILLEUUUUURE. JE M'AIIIIMEEEE. VIVE LILY. LILY TU EST LA MEILLEURE.. »

J :-« JE T'AIIIMEEE. VIVE LILY. LILY TU ES LA MEILLEURE. »

*blanc*

R :-« James ? »

J :-« Oui ? »

R ;S ;L :-« CHUT. »

P :-« Euuh.. Oui, CHUT »

_Aimes-tu le shopping :_ Nous les elfes ne connaissons pas ce genre d'activités, nous ne nous amusons pas, nous travaillions pour le bien de l'école.

S :-« Et Bla Et Bla Et Bla. »

J :-« Bla ? »

S :-« Bla. Bla Bla. »

J : -« BLA ? »

S:- « Bla..! »

R;L:- « -_-' »

_As-tu des amis :_ Je connais tout les elfes de Poudlard, je suis plus proche de certains que d'autres, mais de la a les appeler des amis…

**Est-ce que t'es riche :** Non, nous ne gagnons pas d'argent, nous travaillons gratuitement comme tout les elfes du monde. A quoi est-ce que ça sert d'avoir de l'argent de toute façon ?

S :-« Alors, c'est partii… »

J :-« A manger. »

S :-« A manger. A boire ? »

J :-« A boire. A s'habiller. »

S :-« A s'habiller. A se loger. »

R :-« A se taire ? »

J :-« A se tai… Mais nan.. ! Rem' tu raconte vraiment n'importe quoi »

R :-« -_-' »

**Si oui est-ce que tes parents sont vieux et sur le point de mourir et va tu hériter : **Je n'ai pas de parents. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire hériter ?

_As-tu passé tes BUSES : _Non, comme tous les autres elfes, je ne suis jamais allée à l'école.

_T'a eu quoi :_ /

_**Et finalement, t'en pense quoi de l'autre la, tu sais le brun aux yeux gris : **_Sirius ? …un peu trop bordélique a mon gout, mais c'est sur que si j'étais humaine il serait parfait pour moi.

S :-« Alalala, je suis tellement beau… Que je m'etonne moi-même. »

J ;P ;L ;R :-« ? »

S :-« Bah quoiii ? »

* * *

(1) : Nous parlons bien des chevilles de James (voir chapitres précédents)

(2) : Désolées pour ce vocabulaire, assez vulgaire mais bon c'est Peter quoi *mouahaha*

**MOUAHAHA on est de retouuuur **(pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Oui on se tait)

Et oui vous ne croyait quand même pas qu'on laisserait passer une occasion de parler, si ?

Alors, bilan ? Vous avez aimé/adoré/kiffé grave/a la folie ? (Ya aussi l'option pas aimé. Mais bon… Voir remarque en haut sur la méchanceté.)

Passé nos petits délires de mégalos en puissance, le prochain chapitre on ne vous promet rien. Désolées, mais avec le déménagement on va voir comment ca se passe la communication a 500 km de distance ^^

Bis_O_o_O_u_X_x

**P**aulinE _&_ **H**élO


	10. Lyra Dexter

Mesdames, Messieurs, vous n'en croyez pas vos yeux, et pourtant SI ! C'est bien un chapitre des candidates, votre fic préférée…et pas du tout en retard en plus. Bon. D'accord. Un petit peu, mais on va pas chipoter, le principal c'est qu'il soit la non ? On est désolées, mais vous savez les vacances, le réveillon, tout ca, tout ca…D'ailleurs en parlant de réveillon, vous allez voir, y'a pas que nous qui avons fêté pendant les vacances ;)

Bonne lecture, et laissez nous vos impressions

* * *

-Et bien, on a de la lecture là les gars ! Prisca, vus savez, en 5eme année viens de me donner ça et de s'enfuir en courant. Bizarre, je ne suis pas si moche pourtant, même plutôt super beau.

James marqua une légère pause pour réfléchir à ce phénomène. Non, honnêtement il n'avait pas d'explication. Il vit Lily lui jeter un regard exaspéré. Décidément, ce n'était pas son moment.

-Oui je disais, qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

Questionnaire à remplir :

_Nom : _Lyra Dexter

L :-« Je crois que je la connais, c'est pas une blonde un peu arrogante ? »

R-« Parfait pour Sir' alors »

S :-« Je Ne Suis Pas Arroganeuuuh ! Pas plus que James en tout cas hihii »

J :-« Quoi ? Je suis trop pas arrogant moi ! »

L :-« Haha. Arrete l'ironie James »

J :-« Mais, mais.. C'était pas ironique.. Enfin je crois »

L ;R ;S-« -_-' »

P :-« J'ai pas compriiiiis ! »

_Année :_ 6ème

_Maison : _Serpentard

Sexe : Féminin

_Taille :_ La taille idéale. 1m72

_Poids : _57 kilos

_Yeux :_ Bleu, avec une touche de paillettes dorées. Je sais ce que vous pensez, ça doit être magnifique. Et bien ça l'est.

L :-« Je sais ce que vous pensez, ça doit être nianiannian… Je n'aime pas cette fille ! »

S :-« Lily est jalouseuh, Lily est jalouseuh »

L :-« Oh le sac à puce tais toi un peu ! »

S :-« Mais, mais.. *pleure* »

L :-« ... Pff ! Quelle omelette (1) ! »

R :-« Mouahahahahaaaa »

_Cheveux :_ Blond foncés, soyeux…

_Matière Préférée :_ Sortilèges

_Prof Préféré :_ Aucun ne m'apprécie à ma juste valeur.

Actuellement en couple : Non, je suis en quête d'un homme qui pourrait m'égaler. Tu pourrais être un bon candidat..

Si oui avec qui : /

L :-« Avec son miroir apparemment… »

R :-« Pas mal, pas mal Lils.. »

J :-« Tu veux dire parfait, j'imagine. File la bouteille Remus. »

L ;R-« -_-' »

_Loisirs : _J'aime bien danser.

**Es-tu grosse :** Je suis offensée que tu poses même la question..

**Aimes-tu les rats :** Non ! Ces petites bêtes horripilantes. Eurk !

_Plat préféré :_ Les œufs au miroir

P :-« Tiens je ne connaissais pas ça... C'est bon ? »

J :-« Presque autant que les brocolis ! Heiiin Sirius ? »

S :-« Check Bro ! »

L ;R :-« J'ai pas compris la blaaaague. »

J :-« Laisse tomber ! »

L :-« Pardon ? Je fait quoi ? »

J :-« Remus, je parlais à Remus ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas de secrets pour toi hein Lily-chérie-que-j'aime »

L :-« Mouiii.. »

_Dessert préféré : _Tarte au citron

_Avis sur le Quidditch :_ Je n'y joue pas. Sans intérêt.

_Couleur préféré :_ La meilleure ! Or.

Maraudeur préféré : Sirius. Bien sur, il n'atteint pas mon niveau, mais il est pas mal.

**Pourquoi ?** Tu n'as pas lu la réponse d'avant ? Boulet !

J :-« Euh, on vient de se faire insulter là ? O.O »

R :-« Eh ouai… Elle connaît pas les maradeuuurs apparemment ! On va lui montrer le sort qu'on réserve à nos ennemiiiiiiiiis ! »

J :-« Remus ? »

R :-« Ouiiii ? »

J :-« Chut. »

R :-« *boude* »

_Aime la lecture : _Hum. J'ai rarement vu un livre assez bien pour qu'il me plaise.

L :-« Dit plutôt que tu sais pas lire, oui »

P :-« Ouai, d'abord ! »

L :-« Hein ? »

P :-« Rien, je voulais être cool, désolée Lily. »

J ;S ;R-« -_-' »

_Si oui, livre préféré : _Non, sérieusement, je n'en ai jamais vu. Donc, je n'ai pas de livre préféré.

_Frères et sœurs : _Une petite sœur. Elle est insupportable, elle se prend pour la meilleure, c'est tellement agaçant. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment mes parents font pour la supporter.

R-« Un peu comme la tienne Pete, nan ? »

P-« Mais, j'ai PAS de sœur ! »

S :-« C'est ce qu'on dit…. »

P :-« -_-' »

_Si oui, quelle maison : _Elle n'est pas encore à Poudlard, heureusement. Mais elle vient l'année prochaine, ça va être l'horreur absolue. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas à Serpentard sinon elle va me coller toute la journée.

R :-« Serpentard, Serpentard il aime bien les méchants. Est-ce qu'il peut-être gentil ? Bien sur que non c'est un serpent (2)»

L :-« T'es vraiment bizarre comme gars »

J :-« Non.. Il est juste fatigué. Tu sais Lily, je t'aime »

L :-« ... »

S :-« Nooon ? Le scoop ! »

L :-« Chut ! »

S :-« Hein ? »

R :-« HEIN ? »

_Quelle année : _Je ne répondrai pas aux questions inutiles.

As-tu les yeux verts : Non, j'ai de magnifiques yeux bleus. Incomparable, vraiment de la beauté pure. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus beau que vert. C'est d'un commun le vert, tout le monde peut dire qu'il a les yeux verts non ? Alors que bleu tacheté de doré…Magnifique je vous dis.

L :-« James ? »

J :-« Oui Lily d'amour ? »

L :-« Non... Rien »

R :-« EH LES GENS ! MOI AUSSI J'AI LES YEUX DOREEES. HIHIHIIII »

S :-« James, je t'avais dit de faire gaffe avec cette bouteille.. Tu sais bien que rem' tiens pas l'alcool ! »

L :-« De l'alcool ? Ou ça ? C'est interdiit ! »

S :-« Oui, oui, comme le fait que tu sois dans notre dortoir a cette heure là Lils. D'ailleurs c'est toi qui tiens la bouteille. »

J :-« Donne la bouteille Lily. »

L :-« Nan ! »

Es-tu particulièrement forte en classe : Oui, je suis particulièrement forte partout que ca soit en classe, en beauté, en popularité. En tout.

_Futur métier : _Ministre de la Magie. C'est un métier qui m'irai bien je trouve.

S :-« Moi aussi je veux faire çaaa ! »

L :-« Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

S :-« Ouiiiii ! »

J :-« -_-' »

_Groupe préféré : _Je n'aime que la musique que je compose et joue moi-même. Le reste est assez médiocre.

R :-« Comme moi, comme moii ! Je chante trop biien ! J'veux qu'on parle de moi, que les filles soit nues »

S ;P :-« Tutututututtutut »

J :-« Qu'elles se jettent sur moi ! »

S ;P:-« Tutututututut »

R :-« Le public se prosternera devant moii »

S :-« Des concerts de 3000 personnes »

P :-« Lalalala.. »

S ;R ;J-« J'veux qu'on parle de moiiiiiii ! »

L :-« -_-' »

Attirance Sexuelle : Hétéro…Mais en même temps, y'aura jamais aucun mec qui m'arrivera à la cheville, non même pas toi.

S :-« Tut tut tut ! TU ne m'arrive pas a la cheville. C'est dingue ces filles, elles se croient tout permis ! »

R :-« Tout tout tout permiiis ! »

P :-« Oh oui, tout permis ! »

L :-« Mais taisez vouuus ! »

J :-« Bah Lily.. »

S :-« Calme.. »

R :-« ..Toi. »

_Endroit préféré : _N' importe où, tant que c'est devant un miroir.

**Vierge ou non : **Oui, et j'assume totalement.

L :-« Ca c'est bien ! Il ne faut pas avoir peur de s'affirmer. LES FEMMES AU POUVOIR ! »

S :-« Lily ? »

L :-« Oui ? »

S ;R ;P ;J :-« Chut. »

L :-« James ? »

J :-« Hihi »

L :-« O.O »

_Animal de compagnie : _Non, qu'est ce qu'une petite bête inutile apporterai a ma sublime vie ?

_Pays d'origine : _Angleterre, Londres. Plus précisément, dans la même rue que Buckingham Palace.

S :-« On est vraiment abonnées aux riches ici.. COMME MOI ! C'est parfaiiiit !»

_Chocolat préféré : _Le chocolat, ça donne des boutons, ce qui gâche mon magnifique visage. Mais j'en mange quand même, parce que je suis magnifique de toute façon.

R :-« Elle a dis deux fois magnifique, elle est nulle. Jl'aime pas, elle pue. Tu m'entends toi ? Je t'aime pas, tu pue, laisse moi tranquille. »

L :-« On va se calmer sur l'alcool Rem, ca devient grave la…Sir' passe la bouteille. Me regarde pas comme ca, j'ai dis passe moi la bouteille. Tout de suite, je le répéterai pas deux fois. »

J :-« Toi aussi faudrait que tu te calme ma chérie. »

L :-« Je ne suis pas ta chérie »

J :-« Même avec le taux d'alcool que t'as dans le sang ? »

L :-« Surtout avec le taux d'alcool que j'ai dans le sang. »

R :-« C'qu'elle t'as mis…J'aurais pas aimé. »

_Forme de ton epouventard : _Un monde où je n'existerai pas. Non, n'essayez pas d'imaginer, c'est tout simplement inenvisageable.

S :-« Si, si j'imagine très bien. Un monde parfait quoi. »

J :-« Haaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaa t'es trop drôle mec !!! »

S :-« Euh ? Jamesie ? »

J :-« Quoi ? »

S :-« -_-' »

Est tu rousse : Rousse ? Rousse ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? J'ai les cheveux d'un blond… brillant, foncé, léger, parfait, comme tout chez moi.

J :-« T'as un problème avec les rousses ? C'est beaaaaaaau le roux. Serieux les gars, regardez moi ça !! *prend les cheveux de Lily et les admire* »

L :-« Lâches moi James. »

J :-« Non. T'es belle Lily, tu sais ça ? »

L :-« Oui, oui Jamesie, tu me le répète toute la journée. Mais je serai toujours belle quand tu me lâchera les cheveux. »

S,R :-« -_-' »

Aimes-tu Lily :  Lily ? Pff, non. Non, je ne l'aime pas. C'est de la concurrence potentielle, même si, bien sur, elle ne sera jamais aussi bien que moi.

S :-« Lily, s'il te plait enlève ce sourire de ton visage. »

L :-« Quel sourire ?*boude* »

_Aimes-tu le shopping : _Moui, quand je trouve des habits a mon gout ce qui est assez rare. La plupart du temps c'est juste ma mère qui les confectionne pour moi.

P :-« C'est pour ça qu'elle a que des habits affreux… »

J :-« Ah parce que tu la connais toi ? »

_As-tu des amis : _Bizarrement, pas trop. Je sais c'est vraiment bizarre, après tout ce que vous venez de lire vous devez vous attendre a ce que je sois la fille la plus populaire de Poudlard. Vous savez quoi ? Moi aussi ca m'étonne. Mais j'ai quand même ma petite bande de fans qui me suivent partout et deux ou trois bonnes copines dans chaque maison…

S :-« Oooooh ca m'étonne ! Personne veut etre amie avec cette espèce de…de… euh c'est un peu indescriptible ce qu'elle est »

L :-« Surtout dans l'état que t'es tu vas avoir du mal a trouver »

S :-« Maieuuuh arrete, j'vais très bien. Je suis dans un parfait état. Regarde, je sais que je m'appelle Sirius Black. »

L :-« Rien que le fait que t'es a dire ca me prouve que non effectivement, t'es plus dans un bon état hein d'abord !»

J :-« Heiiiiin ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte Lils ? »

L :-« -_-' »

**Est-ce que t'es riche : **Oui, exceptionnellement riche, plus que n'importe qui à l'école, oui même plus que vous…

L :-« .. En fait, j'aime bien votre truc là ! C'est bizarre mais pas mauvaiis. Genre. Attends je re-gouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute ! REMUUUS RENDS LA BOUTEILLE ! »

R :-« Nooon ! Regardes, j'ai la bouteille. Et la bouteille m'aaaaaa ! »

L :-« C'est MA MIENNE ! »

R :-« Ah boon ? Bah c'est moi qui l'ai quand même Hihiiiiiii »

**Si oui est-ce que tes parents sont vieux et sur le point de mourir et va tu hériter : **Ils ne sont pas spécialement vieux mais je sais que quand ils mourront c'est moi qui héritera tout.

S :-« Les gars les gars ! »

L :-« Chui une fiiiiiiiiiiiiiille ! »

S :-« Oui, bref ! Je saute de la fenetre ? »

L :-« OUAIIIIIIIIII ! »

P :-« -_-' » (3)

_As-tu passé tes BUSES : _Oui, l'année dernière, comme tous les 5ème années.

_T'a eu quoi : _Optimal dans toutes les matières.

L :-« Euh, euh, euh, euh, euh. MOI AUSSI ! »

_**Et finalement, t'en pense quoi de l'autre la, tu sais le brun aux yeux gris : **_Lui ? Pas mal. Bon forcement, pas aussi bien que moi, mais pas mal quand même. Vraiment pas mal.

S :-« I'm beautifuuuuuuuuuuul ! I'm beautifuuuuuuuuul ! I saw my face in a mirooorrrr.. »

J :-« Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu » (4)

R :-« Uhuhuhuhuhuhhuhuuuu » (4)

(1)Omelette : On dit bien femme, femmelette. Donc, homme, omelette :). Oui je sais, c'est profond. Comme toujours... xD

(2)Sur l'air de Spider Cochon ^^

(3)Et oui, Peter PEUT etre intelligent. Enfin nous sommes dans une fic donc bon..

(4)C'est les chœurs ^^

* * *

Voilàà c'est deja fini. Non pleurez pas, la suite arrive dans.. Dans.. Bon ecoutez on sait pas. Mais c'est un aventaage! Comme ça dites vous il peut etre là demain. Ou lundi. Ou dans un mois. On ne sait pas! Ah les suprises c'est cool, heiin ? : D

Bref, en fait on ne sait pas trop, mais un mois a peu près. On espere que vos vacances ont étées trooop bien et que vous avez eu des super cadeaux. Et des super bonnes resolutions. Nous.. ecrire plus souvent? Nan, c'est pas original. Plutôt suprendre nos lecteurs (mouahaaaaaahaa). Bisouxxx et merci d'avoir lu : )


	11. Note des auteurs

Coucou !

Tout d'abord toutes mes (nos) excuses pour ce retard, et désolée pour le faux espoir en voyant le nouveau chapitre. Je n'aurais pas pensé faire cette ridicule lettre d'arrêt pour les candidates aussi mais bon, on ne prévoit pas tout.

Comme vous le savez on était deux auteurs mais j'ai déménagé l'année dernière et nous nous sommes plutôt éloignées. La fic est restée en plan durant toutes l'année malgré nos maigres tentatives de la recommencer (mes trois documents words candidates, chap 11 en témoignent).

Je suis franchement navrée. En même temps je ne vais pas vous dire que c'est définitif, peut-être qu'un jour l'inspiration nous reprendra. En attendant je vous remercie d'avoir étés là pour nos 10 premiers chapitres, c'est grâce à vous qu'on a continué et atteint les 141 (!) reviews.

A bientôt j'espère !

Héloïse

PS : cette lettre toute triste contraste un peu avec la fic. Et oui, ON PEUT ETRE SERIEUSES ! Vous êtes impressionnés, hein ? :P


End file.
